RWBY: Faith Reunited
by Critical Darling
Summary: Beacon has fallen. Both sides have suffered. The King of Vampires is retreats to Atlas where he makes big changes and does everything in his power to bring everyone back. Team RWBY is scattered and lost, but will do their best to come back. Meanwhile, Alucard, Son of Dracula, along with Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades join in the war of Remnant. Book 2 of RWBY: Faith
1. The Intro

**_Solway Firth by Slipknot_**

The intro starts with a view of Beacon academy smoking and a Beowolf howling into the sky before moving to reveal Atlas floating above Mantle.

**_Today, up on this hill, I'm counting all the killers..._**

Dracula staring out the window before looking away but his reflection appeared in the window. Behind him was Willow Schnee looking at him worried before showing Weiss sitting down with her knees to her chest before looking up at the screen to reveal her bright vampiric blue eyes.

**_They sway as they swarm. A look of gluttons in their eyes. They mutter as the body loses warmth. They pick your bones like locks inside a tomb, and take great care to not take care of YOU!!!_**

The camera then cut to Tyrian facing off against Ruby and her sister before a long sword flew past Tyrian and landed in the hands of Alucard before a fireball flew towards Tyrian, thrown by Sypha and finally a chain whip hit Tyrian in the face before panning to Trevor Belmont.

**_HERE'S AN UNEXPLAINABLE ONE!!_**

**_HERE'S AN UNEXPLAINABLE ONE!!_**

**_While I was learning to live, we all were living a lie. I guess you got what you wanted, so I will settle for a slaughterhouse soaked in blood and betrayal! It's always somebody else, somebody else was me. You want the real smile? Or the one I used to practice not to feel like a failure?_**

Over in Salem's Castle, we see Cinder's body burned and Emerald start hyperventilating before screaming and the screen cracks, the world around her flickering to reveal bloody corpses around her. With her weapons, Thief's Respite, covered in blood before Emerald looked up and charged the screen. Blake was seen sitting with her family and Sun before the door was kicked down to reveal Adam with his Minotaur mask on.

**_I don't need you to do it for me. I don't need you to understand. I don't need you to hide it from me. I just want to feel like any other man. I won't show you the whole story. I won't show you the aftermath. I won't show you my allegory. Don't look away..._**

**_HERE'S AN UNEXPLAINABLE ONE!!_**

The chorus started with Roman twirling his modified cane while Neo pulled out the blade from her umbrella and licked the blade before moving to reveal Dracula in his dragon armor before charging the two with his sharp nails out. It then cut to Mercury fighting Emerald as she swung wildly with her kamas as Mercury used his legs to block and attack.

**_HERE'S AN UNEXPLAINABLE ONE!!_**

**_HERE'S AN UNEXPLAINABLE ONE!!_**

**_I'm not ahead of my time. I just drew the first breath. If I'm alive tomorrow, I will alleviate the pressure by cutting you out of me. I found my bottom line, dead on the front lines. I know I'll never go home. So set fire to your ships and past regrets and be free!_**

Oscar was seen walking towards Team RYJNPR who smiled before cutting to Blake and Sun attacking the Albain twins while Sienna Kahn fought Adam Taurus. Then it cut to Ruby seeing a silhouette of a familiar white haired girl waking toward her before cutting to Weiss about to bite Ruby's neck.

**_I don't need you to do it for me. I don't need you to understand. I don't need you to hide it from me. I just want to feel like any other man. I won't show you my whole story. I won't show you the aftermath. I won't show you my allegory. Don't look away!_**

**_Here's an unexplainable one!_**

**_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_**

**_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_**

Dracula stood over Roman and Neo before looking up to see Salem stare at him before Ozpin appeared in the middle. It then cut to Yang looking at Raven then Qrow with Winter. Ruby looked up to see Summer smile down at her with her white cloak flowing in the wind.

**_YEAH!!_**

**_While I was learning to live, You taught me how to die! I guess I got what I wanted. Another needle in the back through purified scarification_**!**_It wasn't somebody else, you fucking did it to me! You want a real smile?_**

**_I HAVEN'T SMILED IN YEARS!!!_**

The camera showed multiple corpses laid across the ground before the bodies started piling up showing every character before it ended with Dracula holding Salem by her neck before snapping it then sitting down a throne made of Onyx with a crown of fire appearing above his head with the title appearing.

**_RWBY: Faith Reunited_**


	2. Beaten But Not Broken

There comes a time in war when the light side is kicked down and suffers defeat at the hand of evil. When hope seems lost, there is always a person to bring hope. Here, that hope is scattered all across Remnant. Blake Belladonna, former White Fang agent is on her way to Menagerie to see her parents and tell them about the attack. Ruby and Yang, along with Team JNPR are pursuing Emerald and Mercury who were last seen in Haven Academy. Ruby, with her new scroll eye can now keep a proper eye on her teammates. Unfortunately, Weiss was still nowhere to be seen.

Dracula, The King of Vampires, was overseeing preparations for new shipments of dust. "This shipment should help the huntsmen and civilians over in Vale. Be careful, pilot." The Atlas pilot nodded as cranes loaded up large boxes filled with different colors of dust into the Bullhead. These bullheads had sturdier metal covering and automated turrets to add extra defense against flying Grimm. Dracula walked away back towards the facility. He entered inside to see a subcategory of Atlestian Knights working on the dust crystals. He walked to an office to see Dr. Polendina on his wheelchair. Pietro Polendina was an older fellow with dark skin and a white beard who sat on a wheelchair with four spider-like legs. He was chubby on nature but that was because of the status of his age. Dracula knocked on the door to which the doctor looked up to see his new boss so he smiled and the door opened.

"Mr. Tepes. It's good to see you." Dracula smiled and sat down and spoke "It's good to see you too, Pietro. How are things?" The doctor pushed up his glasses and handed Dracula a tablet with the statistics of the dust productions as well as the new engineering projects. "Our dust productions are progressing at a steady pace and morale has been boosted up 25%. I've overlooked all the new projects from the engineering team and I must say, these could really help us. Though, I still need you to approve the projects." The King looked over the projects then smiled as he handed back the tablet to the aging scientist. "Tell you what. Have them all approved and funded. You won't need my approval. You're our best engineer to take care of this."

Pietro smiled as he took the tablet then asked "Was there anything else you wish to discuss, sir?" Dracula took a deep breath then revealed "We have her back." Pietro looked up at him with wide eyes "She's here?" Dracula nodded "The Amity Colosseum arrives back in Atlas a couple hours ago. We evaluated it to see Penny was still there." Pietro's eyes filled with tears as he was overjoyed then asked "Can I see her?"

Dracula nodded then stood up as he lead him outside of the facility to see a floating table with a white cloth over, being pushed by two Atlas soldiers. Dracula nodded to which the soldiers pulled away the sheet to reveal Penny's cut up pieces. Pietro grabbed her hands then pressed a button on his glasses which gave him x-ray vision to asses the damage. He sighed of relief as her core was intact.

"Thank the Brothers... Her core was wasn't damaged. We can rebuild her and she won't lose any of her memories. But, she'll remember how she died." Dracula looked at her then spoke "Pyrrha is innocent. We'll explain to her what happened, and who is truly responsible." Pietro nodded then asked "Did James ever tell you about the Embargo? Closing Atlas borders? What is Ironwood thinking?" Dracula shook his head "I don't know, but I think he's got something planned, but can't tell anyone."

* * *

In a room illuminated by the shattered, Weiss opened her eyes to see... Her old room? She rubbed her eyes to wipe the grogginess then looked to see it was nighttime. The broken moon shone through to see her desk, her shelf of books along with her lounge couch. She looked to the door then jumped up from her bed to run towards the door when it opened. She expected to see her father or mother but all she got to see was... Her father. "Hello Weiss." Jacques stepped in to which she backed up in fear "J-Jacques!?"

This angered him as he backhanded her in the face which forced her onto the floor. She clutched her cheek in pain as she looked up at her father who sneered and spoke sternly "You will only address me as Father. Not that brute who took everything from me, understood!?" Weiss looked at him "You took me away..." "I saved you, you spoiled brat! You'll learn the difference soon enough." Jacques adjusted his tie and stepped back to which Weiss stood back up and glared at him. He humphed and spoke "Glare at me all you want, Weiss. By the time, I'm through with you, you'll appreciate everything I've done for you. I could've made you sleep like a common peasant, or even with others who I know have been... Restless."

Weiss could only feel discomfort from the way he said restless. Jacques cleared his throat and spoke "In a few weeks, we'll be having a party with some of my partners. You'll be there to sing. If you refuse, you will spend a week in the bunks where the mercenaries can do whatever they want to you, are we clear?" Seeing no way out of this, Weiss simply nodded but it wasn't enough so Jacques put a hand to his ear and leaned forward. Weiss swallowed then gritted her teeth "Yes... Father." Jacques nodded then walked away and opened the door to see Whitley with a smug smile before the door closed and a lock was heard. Weiss couldn't help but collapse onto her knees and start crying. She put her knees to her chest with her arms around and her tears leaked as she begged for her father, Dracula, to find her. "Father... Please save me."

* * *

Trevor had seen many monsters in different locations but never these monsters with boney spines and black fur. There wasn't even anything to collect to study or to add as a trophy. He looked around to see his partners finished with killing the Beowolves. Trevor wrapped up his Morningstar whip then clipped it up onto his belt where he asked "That the last of them?" Sypha and Alucard nodded and Sypha, the Speaker capable of magic asked "What are they? They're like werewolves but... I've never seen anything like them." Alucard looked at Trevor and asked "I assume, in your travels or in your family history, you haven't come across these creatures, Trevor?"

The Vampire Hunter shook his head "I've hunted many beasts, but these things are completely different. I don't suppose you being with your father, ever seen him summon these creatures." Alucard spoke "My father has created many things. It's possible, he could've created these monsters."

Trevor sighed as he rubbed his chin "I thought we were finished with Dracula but then, exactly 30 fucking seconds after we wake up, you tell us he's still alive. Now we have to kill him again." Sypha crossed her arms "You Belmonts have fought him for generations, what makes this any different?" Trevor answered "Because every generation were a hundred years apart." Alucard proposed "This could be a hundred years in the future. We don't know where we are, these creatures are foreign to us. We need to see if there's any settlements and find out whatever information there is."

Seeing no other option, Trevor looked at the sun then pointed them towards the north where Alucard and Sypha stayed closely behind while the Son of Dracula had his hand on his sword in case they were attacked again.

A couple hours of quiet walking, the trio managed to find a village. It wasn't like your typical wooden village filled with bums who couldn't do anything but drink and talk about disgusting things. This village was crisp with clean buildings. Thriving civilians. They gazed upon some of the residents that had Faunus traits "Am I the only one seeing this shit?" Trevor asked as they walked across the road. Sypha answered "No... They have... Animal traits. Like it's apart of their biology." Alucard said "Fascinating." They stopped when they came across 6 young people speaking with a man that looked to be in Japanese robes. "He might know what we need to know." Trevor pointed out.

The trio walked up to get a better look at the six to see Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

Ren had his hair down which reached the small of his back. His outfit was longer but still retained its features. Nora's hair was a bit longer and she wore a simple tank top with a skirt along with a short jacket and white boots. Jaune's outfit hadn't changed, except for the armor upgrade and his sword being a bit longer due to the shield. Pyrrha had brown boots on with brown stockings. Her corset remained the same but her red cloth was removed, instead, acting as a ponytail for her red hair. She had a hood to try and disguise herself. Ruby had a white long sleeve shirt underneath her black corset with her stockings a little ripped and her black combat boots the same. Yang wore a brown duster with knee high brown boots with white orange stockings. Her robot arms were colored black and yellow and the dragon gauntlets were on top and wore goggles on her forehead.

"Excuse me, but can you help us?" Sypha asked, interrupting the group and Ruby looked at them to reveal her silver eyes. One was brighter than the other and seemed mechanical in nature. She stepped forward and asked "How can we help, miss...?" "I'm Sypha Belnades. These are my friends. Alucard and Trevor Belmont." "Wait, Belmont?" Trevor piqued up from this "You know me?" Ruby and Yang looked at each other then at him and spoke "We've been told about a scholar, a hunter, and a noble Hunter by our friend." Alucard put a hand to his hilt and asked "Who told you about us?" Ruby looked at the three of them and answered "Vlad Tepes."

...


	3. An Uneasy Alliance

Alucard unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ruby who released her scythe and Yang cocked Ember Celica to which Trevor unhooked his chain whip and Sypha held a fireball between her index and pinky finger. Jaune pulled out his sword with his shield still sheathed and it turned into a shotgun and aimed it at Trevor. Ren pulled out his submachine guns and aimed at Alucard. Nora pulled out her grenade launcher which then transformed into her giant maul which now had spikes on the hammer itself. Pyrrha used her semblance to summon her shield and spear. Sypha along with Trevor's eyes widen and felt slightly intimidated as they gazed upon their weapons. "Well shit..." Trevor said as they were outgunned.

The priest looked at them in fear before speaking "People please! Lower your weapons! You'll attract the Grimm." Ruby and the others looked at the priest then each other before lowering their weapons and Alucard lowered his sword slightly and demanded "You know my father. I want answers." Yang pointed at the Dhampir "You're the one who killed Vlad. You're his son?" Alucard's eyes widen before steeling them and asked "What has he said about me? That I was a fool for believing in the good of humanity? That I was a horrible son?"

Ruby stepped forward and put her hands up "No, nothing like that. He's talked about how much of a good son you were. That he wants nothing more than to apologize for not being a better dad." Trevor spoke "That's bullshit." Sypha said "Dracula has caused countless deaths, yet you speak of him as if you're friends? He hates humanity." Yang replied "We know!" Pyrrha stepped up "He told us everything. Why he did it and what happened." Trevor asked "And why the fuck would he tell you everything?" Ruby answered the Vampire Hunter "To be better! He wanted to be better than who he was."

Alucard hesitated before lowering his sword completely and clarified "He wants to be better?" Ruby nodded which did not calm Trevor down because of his distrust of any sort of monster, or those who associate with them. "Trevor, put your toy away." Sypha ordered him, to which Trevor looked at her who lowered her arms "Are you kidding me, Sypha? You're going to believe them? For all we know, Dracula had placed them under a spell." Sypha spoke "Are you going to kill a bunch of teenagers for wanting to help? Even if it's for the enemy?" Trevor glared at her who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him who sighed before wrapping up his whip and hooking it to his belt. "Fine, but I have my eyes on you all. My family has hunted him for generations so don't expect me to be so open armed as you all."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at him and Alucard looked at their necks to see a similar golden locket "Where did you get that?" He pointed. Ruby and Yang both looked down at their lockets and Ruby answered "Vlad gave us these." Ruby undid the chain then handed it to Alucard who opened it and saw his father along with Ruby, Yang and Weiss and Blake. He looked at Dracula who has never smiled before. "I've never seen him smile... Not that I can remember..." He handed the locket back to Ruby and Pyrrha spoke "Look perhaps we all got on the wrong foot. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." "Hi, I'm Jaune Arc." "Nora Valkyrie!" To which she flexed her arms and had a wide grin. Ren simply bowed "Lie Ren." "I'm Yang Xiao Long and that's my baby sister, Ruby Rose."

Trevor commented "Colorful names." to which Sypha elbowed him in the side. Ren then spoke to Alucard "You know, I realized your name is Dracula spelled backwards." Yang looked at Ren then at Alucard "He didn't name you Alucard, right?" To which he shook his head and answered "No. My actual name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. But I call myself Alucard to be the opposite of my father." Nora said "That's awesome!" Trevor stepped forward "I think me and Sypha-" "Sypha and I" Sypha corrected much to the annoyance of Trevor "I think I speak for some of us when I ask, How the fuck did your weapons do that!?"

Ruby immediately answered "We made these weapons ourselves!" Sypha had her jaw drop as she whispered in amazement "Amazing... The complexity of these machines." Yang spoke "Look, I would love to continue this, but we need to get going. You guys can tag along and chat along the way if you want." Trevor was intrigued as was Sypha and Alucard, all he could think of was finding his father. "We'd be honored. You are possibly our only hope of understanding what is going on. What year is it?" Ruby answered "2135" The trio had their jaws drop and eyes the size of dinner plates "Over 1,000 years..." Sypha said without a voice, only her breath. Her legs shook and she was about to collapse before Trevor grabbed her by her shoulders and held her steady.

Alucard looked at them and asked "Where is he on Earth?" Everyone looked at each other before Yang stepped forward and said "We're... Not on Earth, Adrian. We're in Remnant." Sypha promptly passed out to which Trevor kept a hold of her. He glared at her "Any more fucking shocking revelations you want to tell us?" Ruby looked guilty and rubbed her arm to which Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. Alucard took a deep breath then spoke "We'll stay with you, if you can help us understand this place and help get me closer to my father, I would be most appreciative." Ruby nodded and Alucard held his hand out to which Ruby took and shook.

* * *

Salem gazed at the body of Cinder that laid dead upon her table. She closed her eyes then placed her hand over Cinder's eyes, closing her eyes, giving her a more peaceful look. Emerald was trying her hardest, not to bawl her eyes out. She held her beloved's hand and only felt her cold skin as she pressed her lips gently against the fingers before letting them fall. Mercury lowered his head and put his hand on Emerald's shoulder in condolences. Tyrian could only give a silent giggle at the agonizing affection. Watts may have enjoyed antagonizing Cinder but to see her fall... Brought a smile to his face. Now that she was out of the way, they can focus on the next phase. Hazel simply lowered his head in respect. He always respected her fighting spirit but always knew that her arrogance would be her downfall.

Salem removed her hand and spoke "We grieve the death of our asset who died, accomplishing her mission. Beacon has fallen. Distrust is placed everywhere. Now, we move on to Haven." Emerald looked at the Dark Mistress and was going to say something but Mercury gripped her arm to shut her up. Salem looked at the pair "You two." They froze in fear and looked at her briefly before lowering their heads "You two will be Cinder's replacement. You will plan Haven's downfall." Emerald meekly asked "What do we do with Cinder?"

Two Beowolves growled as they crawled to the table and looked at Salem. "Feed her to the dogs." Both Beowolves growled as they grabbed Cinder by her feet and dragged her off the table and out of the room. Emerald cried out "NO!" Mercury grabbed her arms to restrain her as the Beowolves dragged her outside to a den. Emerald cried as she looked away but could hear the faint sound of flesh being torn and blood sprayed everywhere. Emerald could only cry as she collapsed on her knees with Mercury holding her in slight comfort. Salem ordered "Boy, get that street rat out of this room, her petty cries have no use here." Mercury quickly pulled her up and hauled her out of the room.

"Good riddance." Watts commented to which Salem hummed in agreement before telling Watts "Doctor Watts, you'll be in charge until Mercury and Emerald are ready." Watts bowed his head and Salem turned to Tyrian. "Tyrian, Spring can wait. Start your search for the silver-eyed girl. She may not recognize her powers but she is still a potential threat. I want her brought to me alive." Tyrian frowned at not being able to kill her but smiled anyway as it was the command of her goddess. Salem looked at Hazel "Hazel, meet up with Adam Taurus. He proves his loyalty well." Hazel nodded "Yes ma'am."

Arthur cleared his throat and asked "If I may interject, mi'lady? What about this Dracula? He's proven to be the greatest threat to us. What shall we do to him?" Salem suppressed a shudder before answering "That's where our new recruits come in."

Steps echoed throughout the hall before two people stepped into the room. It was Roman Torchwick in his new knightly armor. Roman had longer hair and his green eyes were brighter with slit iris. Neo had black business suit with red stripes. Her pink and brown hair was shortened to a bobcut with Roman's hat on her head. Her eyes were still pink and brown but now had cat-like slit iris, like Roman's. Roman bowed before Salem and spoke "I hear you have a Vampire King that's being a thorn in your side." All that could be seen is Roman's smirk and glowing green eyes.


	4. Emeralds Shatter

**_Three Years ago_**

Emerald gasped and jumped from her bed as she recovered from her nightmare. She looked around to see the cabin she stayed with Cinder who took her in. She still wasn't trusting of anybody but when she thought about what she was doing before this, she knew sticking with Cinder was her best option. When Emerald gasped, Cinder was in the other room and stepped inside to look at her "What's wrong?" Cinder didn't say with concern, it was more annoyance from being disturbed. Emerald simply looked away and answered "Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

It was clear to Cinder that Emerald wasn't loved. If Emerald was to be her most loyal servant, she perhaps needs to give Emerald a reason to follow her. Cinder walked to her bed and sat down next to Emerald and spoke "I have nightmares too." Emerald looked at her and Cinder continued "Whenever I do, I sing myself a lullaby. It gives me a sense of calm. Would you like to hear it?" Emerald was hesitant before she nodded. Cinder gave a rare smile before singing a low melodic tune.

_"Embers of fire give warmth onto me. Cinders of peace give Emeralds their shape as they slowly shine. The glow brightens up my mind as the darkness fades away."_ It gave Emerald the weariness she needed as she slowly closed her eyes and felt the sleep take her back down. No more nightmares...

* * *

Emerald stared down the window of the dark castle at the den of Beowolves that chewed on the bones of her beloved. She stared down with her red eyes that slowly became vacant as she gazed upon the bloody teeth along with the strands of flesh in between their teeth. In that moment, Emerald realized how worthless everything was. Even if they are victorious, it won't matter. In the end, they're just thrown away... Like Cinder.

Emerald heard footsteps from behind and simply glanced to see Mercury. He seemed nervous as he had his hands in his pockets as he said to his partner "Hey uh... Emerald. We're getting ready to ride all the way to Haven. We're just waiting for you." Emerald only looked out the window, seeming to not acknowledge the grey haired kick boxer. Mercury looked down then stepped closer "Emerald, come on." He touched her shoulder which caused Emerald to smack it away and look at him with an unyielding rage. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mercury backed up and held his hands up "Hey hey hey. I'm sorry. Look, we need to get going." Emerald sneered at him as her eyes had a hidden breaking point but was unnoticeable by him.

She brushed past him and walked out of the room. Mercury followed behind her towards the Bullhead parked outside the castle. Inside the pilot seat was an Atlesian Knight that was hacked to be untraceable and take them anywhere. Mercury and Emerald climbed on inside to which Mercury ordered the robot "Haven Academy." The robot clicked several switches and revved up the engines. The Bullhead hovered up before flying forward.

Emerald simply looked out the window when her thoughts wondered _"Why should I keep taking orders... They murdered my Cinder... They both murdered her... I'll avenge her... I'll... I'll kill them..."_ Mercury had his arms crossed, growing slowly impatient when he heard Emerald... Singing?

_"Embers of fire give warmth onto me... Cinders of peace give Emeralds their shape as they slowly **shatter**. The glow **darkens** my mind as the darkness **creeps** in."_ Mercury was starting to get creeped out so he stood up. "Emerald?" She looked at him with eyes that revealed a shattered mind. A smile of sinister intent was the last thing he saw before she became a blur and blood drained from his throat. He choked and gurgled as he put his hands to his neck as he turned to see Emerald lick the blood from her blades. She spoke "I've waited to do this for a long time~" She opened the compartment door and Mercury grew paler and paler as the blood seeped through his fingers. Emerald screamed as she kicked him off the Bullhead, his gargled screams were music to her ears as she closed the door with her grin being the last thing seen.

* * *

The sea mist filled the air as the boat traverse through the calm waters. Blake watched the waters splash as tears fell from her cheek and joined the sea. Her heart was still wretched with guilt as she clutched the locket around her neck. She didn't want to leave Yang, but she had to tell her parents and find a way to fight back. Blake's mind filled with screams again, but not from when she was in the White Fang, instead, it was Yang's screams of agony when Adam cut her arms off. Blake gripped the locket tighter as more tears fell before an elderly voice speaks out.

"You alright, dear?" Blake whipped around and placed a hand to Gambol Shroud's handle only to see an elderly man in a Captain's outfit. He held his hands out in surrender "Peace friend. There's no fight here." Blake sighed and released her hand from Gambol Shroud and replied while wiping her tears away "Sorry... It's been a bad few months." The Captain walked up to the rail beside her and leaned into it while he spoke "Believe me, it has been for me too, but with peaceful days like these, it gives me a sense of... Maybe it'll all get better." Blake looked at him then back at the sea and sighed "I wish it were true."

The Captain looked at her then stood up right and said "We'll be at Menagerie in a few hours, if you need some rest, now's possibly the best time to get it." The Captain started walking away before turning to her again and said "You know, having friends around you can make your day better." He walked back to the bridge, leaving the cat faunus with just her thoughts. Before it was interrupted by a familiar voice "He's not wrong, you know." She spun around to see a familiar blonde haired man with a monkey's tail sitting down on the roof of the boat "Sun!? What're you doing here!?"

Sun simply grinned and jumped down to the ground and spoke "Well I heard about you leaving so I figured I could go with you so you weren't completely alone." Blake wanted to smile but realized he stalked her "So you thought of stalking me all the way here!?" Sun shook his head "What? No! I simply wanted to give you space and wanted to wait until you were more comfortable. Besides, you know I'm gay so you know I don't intend it."

Blake narrowed her eyes before sighing. She couldn't fault his logic. He was in a relationship with Neptune so he has no reason to stalk her creepily. "So what're you doing? Going after the Blood Fangs?" Sun was getting excited at the thought of attacking the terrorist group that hurt his friends. Blake shook her head "No... I just want to be with my parents. I just want to relax." Sun was a bit disappointed but understood. "Well at least you're not like how you were before the dance." Blake gave a quiet laugh and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Sun."

A few hours later, after an aquatic Dragon Grimm battle, the boat touched down at the pier of Menagerie. Blake stepped out and looked at the scenery of different faunus conversing and making trades. Sun was amazed at the peaceful look of the island, not completely understanding the dark undertone of why the island is how it is. Blake lead Sun through the main city, Kuo Kuana until Sun asked "So where's your home? Is it there? Or over there?" Sun kept pointing at random buildings before Blake lead his arm to the largest building which shocked Sun "What!? That one!? Is your dad like the King of Menagerie?"

Blake smiled then walked down the road to the building with Sun in tow before arriving at the door. Blake took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for exactly 30 seconds before it opened to reveal Kali Belladonna who gasped then immediately wrapped her arms around Blake who hugged her back and smiled "Oh my baby girl... I'm so happy you're OK." Blake smiled then her father's voice rang out "Kali, who is it?" Kali released her arms from Blake and answered "It's Blake!"

Immediately, Ghira ran towards the entrance and sighed of relief as he hugged Blake with Kali. Sun simply stepped out of the way and smiled as he watched the family reunite.


	5. The Caged Snow Angel

Darkness surrounds the entire planet. It slowly creeps into the cities with the threat of Grimm and their Queen. However, where Weiss is held, darkness is all she knows, despite the artificial glow of the moon that gives no indication of daytime. She stared at the moon and finally understood what it was about night that vampires enjoyed. A calming glow that embraces a person that looks up to it. She then questioned herself '_Will I become a vampire? If I asked my father to turn me...'_

Her thoughts were broken by the rattling of the door opening. She looked over her shoulder to see Shitley- I mean Whitley walk through with a look on his face before it closed. Weiss simply looked at the moon and did not acknowledge Whitley's existence. She heard a sigh and footsteps echo before he spoke "Dear sister-" "Don't even, Whitley." She interrupted through gritted teeth as she finally look at him with a seething glare that unsettled him. She continued "I stopped being your sister the moment I saw you outside that door." Whitley flinched a bit before speaking "Very well, Weiss. Father has asked me to come escort you to his office to discuss some... Interesting things."

His use of "Interesting things" unnerved her, but she couldn't refuse with the threat of rape over head. She simply sighed and nodded her head as she stood up. She wobbled a bit off balance as she tried to straighten herself. Whitley noted that her arms were a little skinnier than the last time he saw her which was two weeks ago. He realized that she was starving herself. He simply swallowed and lead her out of the room.

The walls weren't elegant like any sort of mansion or castle that Weiss has been to. Instead, she noted that the walls were dirty, with rusted pipes on the ceiling. It seems to have been an old bunker, possibly Great War era. She looked around while following Whitley who walked with his hands behind his back and an impassive look on his face. He was like a robot, no emotion and smooth motion. They arrived at a large black door that two guards opened to reveal a replica of the office from the Schnee Manor with Jacques in his chair with a glass of scotch in his drink. He looked to see Weiss who looked a bit awful. He narrowed his eyes and spoke "Leave us, Whitley."

Whitley walked out, leaving Weiss with just Jacques Schnee. His gaze unsettled her in many ways. He simply spoke "We have one week before a nunber of my associates come to the party and there's still one problem. Can you guess that problem?" Weiss simply looked away before answering "I haven't practiced my singing." Jacques, at that moment, threw his glass near her and shattered, causing her to flinch badly and shrink under his rage "That's correct, and in doing so, you have one last chance before I throw you in the bunks! Remember that threat before you decide to rebel against me! The video feed also has shown me you haven't eaten nearly as much. Tell me, why are you not eating as much? ANSWER ME!!"

Weiss shook in fear under his anger directed at her. She's heard his outbursts before but was never used to it. Her voice shook in fear as she tried to answer. "I... I haven't... Practiced, because... I already... Know what I'm... Gonna sing. I... Want it to be a surprise." Jacques looked at his fatigued daughter before sighing as he grabbed another glass and poured more scotch. He spoke in a controlled voice, signaling his rage dissipating "Very well, but I want you eating more. You look awful." Weiss simply nodded as her fear also disappeared. He ordered "Back to your room now." Weiss simply nodded as she slowly walked out of the office and Whitley lead her back to her cage disguised as her room. The last thing she saw before the door closed was Whitley's face filled with pity for her. Weiss simply walked to her bed and curled into a ball before crying herself to sleep. Every night she would pray that her true father would find her.

* * *

Dracula sat in his throne in the newly commissioned Tepes Manor. In the two weeks that have gone by, the Schnee mansion was expanded. Gone are the white blue color scheme, instead it was a mixture of black, red, and white. Dracula implemented parts of his castle into the manor, creating a larger mansion with some of the Gothic aesthetic that had some people confused and uncomfortable, but Dracula didn't care. He twirled his red wine in his hand with a vacant look on his face. Willow was sitting in her own throne next to his. She looked at him and was slightly worried so she placed her hand on his arm which broke him out of his look and look at his newly beloved. He gave a small smile and held her hand.

Willow looked into his red eyes that used to brighten, but now, his eyes were dull. They've lost their light, much like how their daughter is missing. Willow has wanted to ask the question for months but never had a chance, in fear of him pushing away. She gave his hand a squeeze and asked "Vlad... I've wanted to ask this for months, but... I've been afraid. Afraid that you'd push me away. To say that it's better to remain human. I don't want you to be alone. So please, I beg of you... Turn me into a vampire." Dracula was shocked. He looked into her eyes and could not see an ounce of unwillingness. His immediate response would've been no, but she clearly left no room for argument. Her plead was enough.

He took a deep breath before standing up with Willow and wrapped his arms around her while Willow moved her coat to the side to expose her neck which with his vision, could see the blood pumping and her heart beating faster in anticipation. Dracula opened his mouth to reveal his fangs which he then impaled into her neck. Willow gave out a moan as she clutched onto his body for support as he bit into her neck and drained her blood. Her skin started becoming more cold and pale. More pale than usual. She felt weak and her eyes closed before every ounce of life was gone.

Dracula pulled away and held her with only one arm as he bit into his wrist and watched as his vampiric blood touched her lips and slid into her mouth and down her throat. After a few minutes, Willow woke up with a gasp and her eyed opened. Her blue eyes were now heightened with a white tone which made her eyes bright. She looked at her beloved before brining him in for a deep and passionate kiss. The night ended in an endless sea of pleasure and bites of all kinds.

A few days later, Dracula and Willow were sitting at their thrones, watching all their guests speak and drink. These kinds of parties were not considered parties to Dracula. It's just a get-together. Willow changed her attire. Gone was blue and white dress. Instead, her dress was more Gothic like Dracula's with the sharp collar up and black and red aesthetic. She wore a black vest with a red blouse and a black coat with red stripes and a long tail coat. She wore black skinny pants with red stripes and black heels with three spikes at the toes. She was more opposing than she was before becoming a vampire. General Ironwood sat down with Winter watching her mother who looked at her and smiled as she made her way over to talk with her eldest daughter and Ironwood.

Everything was flowing fine until one man decoded to drunkingly announce to everyone "Jacques Schnee was the greatest business partner in all of Remnant! This man they have now has ruined our prices! His "Equality" for Faunus is all hogwash! I mean, hell... Weiss Schnee was supposed to continue Jacques Schnee's legacy! Where is she now? She's at a bunker in... Uh." From there, Dracula froze before crushing his wine glass and appearing in front of the drunk man and grabbed him by his suit "What did you just say?" Dracula spoke with a quiet anger as he bore into his eyes to search for the location. "Where. Is. My. Daughter!?" He yelled at the man who inexplicably pissed his pants and passed out. Dracula growled before announcing "This party is over!"

Everyone except for Ironwood, Winter, and Willow who watched with seething rage at the man who dared talk about Jacques. Dracula dragged the unconscious drunk to his basement where he tied him to a chair and had a bucket of water. Ironwood and the other Schnees followed him and James spoke "Vlad, this will get you in trouble!" Dracula simply said "My daughter is out there! This man knows where she is and he will tell me. Whether it be voluntarily or not!" Dracula tossed the water onto the man who gasped and opened his eyes to see Dracula and immediately glared at him "What the fuck is this!? Do you know who I am!?" Dracula only answered "The one who is going to tell me where Weiss is."

The man pissed his pants once again for he realized he fucked up. Dracula told Ironwood along with the two Schnees "Leave. I have to take care of this alone." Willow put a hand on her daughter's arm to lead her out of this basement. Ironwood lingered on Dracula before walking away as well. Dracula cracked his knuckles and showed his sharp fingernails to the man who whimpered "You have five seconds to tell me what bunker my daughter is being held in before I start ripping your skin off and let the air sting your muscles." After the man attempted to be brave by putting on a defiant face and say nothing, it immediately broke as Vlad dug his nails into his arm and dragged it down.

After several minutes of digging into his skin, Dracula decided to bring out the big toys. Dracula went to a curtain to which he opened to reveal the Great Communicator. Dracula took the chainsaw off its hinges and poured some dust powder into the container and pulled the string back. The chainsaw roared to life which made the man start screaming. Dracula pointed the saw towards the man's balls and yelled out "YOU READY TO TALK NOW!?"

"YES!! YES!! OH GODS PLEASE!! SHE'S AT RAZOR BUNKER!! OUT IN THE DEEP TUNDRA OF ATLAS!!" Dracula shut off the chainsaw and grabbed him by the chin and said "If she isn't there, I will leave you to die in Vacuo." He shook his head in fear and said "I have a pass... The party is in two days and we have to bring it have clearance. Jacques Schnee is hosting." Dracula looked at him then growled as he threw the chainsaw into the wall next to his face. Too bad he wasn't wearing the brown pants.


	6. The Broken Cage

The theatre glowed with the illumination of the broken moon as fifty to hundred people piled into the bunker theatre that was designed to look like a classic theater with a blue and white aesthetic. When Weiss Schnee came out, no one clapped, they simply expected her to start singing.

Weiss instead, just stood in front of the audience in a beautiful blue dress with a glare focused on the one and only Jacques Schnee. Everyone was getting impatient from her not doing nothing and Jacques couldn't stop himself from sneering at her rebellion against him. He stood up and shouted "SING!" Weiss couldn't help but smirk at herself. She didn't care if this ended with her in the bunkers with those men, she'll get the last laugh. Any amount of pain will be worth the humiliation of Jacques Schnee. She spoke "No, Jacques Schnee. I'm no longer your bird in a cage. So grab some Viagra and go fuck yourself!"

Everyone gasped and shouted at her in exclamation. Jacques growled as he stood up and marched towards the stage while Weiss simply stood defiant. He gripped her arm painfully which made Weiss wince before Jacques backhanded her cheek. Unfortunately, he had a ring so it hurt her more. Her eyes were wide as her head snapped to the side. She froze before being pulled by Jacques who had every intent of locking her up in the bunks for the rest of her life. She started screaming as she pulled on her arm before slipping and still being dragged.

He set his sight on the door before Weiss kicked his heel. He grunted in pain before glaring at her and punched her in the face which dazed her and Jacques grabbed her hair which caused pain as she screamed in pain and in helplessness. Jacques reached the door and opened it to show around twenty men who looked at their boss before Jacques threw Weiss inside. Weiss rolled around before stopping at the center of the room and already, several of the men looked at her like a piece of meat. Jacques announced to the room "She's all yours. Use her up until she's dead and beyond that." Weiss immediately started scrambling away before being grabbed by her arms to which she elbowed the man in the face and kicked another in the dick before being punched down to the floor. "You fucking bitch!" The merchant that was kicked in the dick shouted before marching towards her with rope and a knife.

Her hands were grabbed and put around her back before being bound by the rope and being stood up. One of them immediately started groping her chest which she struggled and screamed before someone gagged her with a rope. Her screams were muffled as she kept struggling against the touches that brought no pleasure in her body. She headbutted the man behind her, breaking his nose and the gag falling down as she screamed out

"HELP!!!!"

Next thing everyone knew, the door was broken down and knocked some to the floor. Everyone looked to the entrance to see Dracula with eyes burning with an uncontrollable rage as he growled. "Let. Go. Of my. Daughter. NOW!!" Weiss was dropped down where Willow came out from behind Dracula and ran towards her daughter. Weiss immediately broke down in tears as Willow pulled her out of the room and away. Dracula gazed at every single mercenary in the room before roaring as he pounced them all and slaughtered every single one.

Willow and Weiss walked down the hallway before Willow cut her binds in half to free her. Weiss wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her mother and crying. Willow simply hugged her daughter tightly. Weiss's cries were silenced by a gunshot. Willow looked to see Weiss with widen eyes as she fell down to the ground "WEISS!!" Willow cried out as she held her daughter that simply stared off and her lips slightly parted. Willow cried with her tears dripping off her face and onto Weiss's dress. She looked up to see Jacques with a revolver staring at the two with nothing but disgust. Willow saw nothing but red as she immediately appeared before Jacques with her jaws widen open and clamming down on his neck. Blood flowed everywhere as she savagely ripped into his throat before ripping away a large chunk of his flesh off, leaving his head dangling back and dropping down to the cold concrete floor.

Willow spat out the flesh as blood pooled around her and Jacques' corpse. Willow's eyes resorted back to their striking blue-ish white as she looked back at Weiss's body and ran to her. She cradled her daughter in arms and tears flowed down again. "Please... Not my baby... Not my baby..." She cried as she hugged Weiss's body.

Dracula ran down the hallway until he caught sight of Willow and Weiss. He was covered head to toe in blood and guts and each step left a pool of blood. He ran towards the pair, not carrying about Jacques' corpse. He knelt down in front of Willow to see the bullet wound in Weiss's back. He immediately grew fearful before biting his wrist and pulled Weiss's head back and letting the crimson liquid drip into her mouth. He pumped his hand to make more blood drip into her mouth. After a few minutes of silent praying, Weiss gasped for air before overcoming with an insatiable hunger and lunging at Dracula's wrist and biting into it with her newly developed fangs. Dracula grunted in pain but kept still as he was more relieved to have his daughter back. Willow cried in relief before pulling back a few strands of Weiss's hair.

Weiss finally let go as she breathed deeply with blood all around her lips. She opened her eyes to reveal eyes much like her mother's. White with a blue tone, however the only difference were her pupils. At the very center of her pupils was a blue color mixed with the black. It highlighted her eyes more as her skin became more pale. She looked at Dracula then at Willow before crying in relief "Father... Mother..." They both wrapped their arms around her who hugged them as well and started crying.

Whitley watched it all and promptly ran away from the scene and wasn't seen again by anyone else.

* * *

Dusk settled as Ruby looked at the map before looking at the sky. Jaune looked at the sky as well before telling everyone "We'll stop here for now. We'll head out at first light." Everyone nodded as they placed their packs down and made a circle around and made the fire. Trevor sat down against a tree and looked at the 6 teenagers. "So you want to tell us how you came to become friends with King of Vampires without being slaughtered?" Ruby looked at Jaune before answering "We were on an assignment in the Forever Fall forest when Jaune was attacked by an Ursa Major. Vlad saved him."

Alucard looked at them with skepticism before Ruby continued "When he came with us, he met with our headmaster and lived with us in our academy. He became a teacher and helped us out tremendously." Sypha looked at Trevor then at Ruby "Why would he decide to just help you? After everything he did to our world?" Yang answered "We know, we didn't trust him at first because... He told us everything and why he did it. We were skeptical, but we grew to trust him. He brought me and my mom back together. Same with Ruby and her mom."

Trevor spoke "What makes you think he's not doing this just to manipulate you all?" Pyrrha threw her spear into the tree next to Trevor's head and glared at him. "Don't you fucking dare imply that!" Everyone looked at her shocked at her aggression and her use of language. Trevor simply put his hands up in surrender "Alright. Alright. No manipulation." Pyrrha used her semblance to summon her spear back before standing up and walking away. Jaune stood up and followed her into the forest just to find her on her knees crying. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder as she cried. Ever since the death of Penny, Pyrrha had nothing but nightmares watching the fear on Penny's face as she was torn apart.

Pyrrha's cries slowly dissipated to just sniffles. Jaune stroked her ruby red hair before Pyrrha looked up at him with her emerald eyes before kissing his lips. Jaune was surprised before he kissed back with passionate. They broke apart after a minute and Pyrrha said "Thank you." Jaune nodded and pulled Pyrrha up and they started walking back to the camp fire to see Nora ask them "So did you two finally seal the deal?" Yang couldn't help but laugh as she clutched her stomach. Pyrrha's skin matched her hair along with Jaune. Ren stood up and patted Jaune's shoulder and smiled. Sypha couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Alucard had an unusual amount of amusement and Trevor simply watched with an unemotional expression but he was amused.

The night ended in laughter and the crackling of fire.


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

**Menagerie**

Blake sipped her tea as she looked at her family who were just glad to have their daughter back. Kali sipped her tea before placing her cup down "We were so scared when we saw Beacon just get attacked. Then that giant dragon attacking that Grimm, we were so worried that you were in the middle of all that." Ghira put a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at Blake "We have questions but we're willing to wait until you're ready." Blake shook her head as she set down her cup. Sun looked at his friend whom responded "No no... It's OK. What do you want to know?"

Kali pressed her hands together and asked "What happened to your partner? Yang, I believe?" Blake looked down with her cat ears folded down. Sun put a hand on Blake's shoulder in reassurance to which Blake smiled and looked back to her parents and answered "Yang was... Hurt by Adam." Kali put her hands to her mouth and footsteps echoed in the house as the wood creaked closer. A female voice spoke out "Blake?" Blake looked behind to see Sienna Kahn holding a baby at her hip. Her hair was longer and some of her jewelry was gone. She stood up and asked with a raised voice at her godmother "High Leader Kahn!? What're you doing here!?"

Whimpering was heard before Sienna bounced and shushed Grover gently before turning her head back to her goddaughter. She answered "We were attacked from inside. Adam... He took over the headquarters. He... Left Grover here without his parents." Blake walked towards Sienna and looked at Grover who had curly brown hair and tiny stumps on his forehead. Blake looked heartbroken at what Adam has done. "He... He cut my girlfriend's arms off... As a statement that he'll kill everyone I love." Everyone except for Sun was shocked at what Blake said. Sienna wrapped an arm around Blake to comfort her who hugged her back as tears leaked. Ghira looked at his scroll before looking up at Blake "Blake... Have you seen the news lately?"

Blake let go of Sienna and looked at her father before shaking her head. He placed his scroll down to reveal a hologram of Dracula in a suit addressing his first order of business as head of the Schnee Dust Company. Blake noticed how tired he looked as he declared that the Schnee Dust Company will be rebranded as Tepes Industry. "He... Rebranded the company?" Blake questioned while staring at the hologram. When Vlad walked away, a reporter asked _"Sir, what will be done about Weiss Schnee?"_ Blake's heart ached at the reminder that Weiss was taken by a mysterious group. Dracula froze then walked back to the microphone and answered _"I am putting every ounce of myself into finding MY daughter. To the one who ordered this kidnapping, you better pray you die quickly because when I find you, I will make sure you experience Hell. No further questions." _

Blake and everyone around her were intimidated by his display of aggression. She looked into his eyes and even through the holographic screen, she could see the burning rage that she has seen before. The rage that made Adam the monster he is. The difference was, Dracula's rage was for Weiss. Adam's rage was against everyone who hurt him, in turn hurting everyone. Even his own kind. Blake broke out of her thoughts when Lisa Lavender spoke on the news.

_"Breaking news. Vlad Tepes, Head of Tepes Industries, has called a new conference to update us on the case of Weiss Schnee's disappearance. We go to Cyril to is at the entrance to Tepes Mansion."_ Cyril, a bear faunus with brown hair and yellow eyes speaks _"Thank you, Lisa. We're here at Tepes Mansion where it appears to be that Mr. Tepes is arriving along with Willow Schnee and Specialist Winter Schnee."_

Dracula walks to the podium where he speaks _"Ladies and Gentlemen. I thank you for coming to witness this occasion. The update on Weiss Schnee is this."_ To which Dracula opens his left arm out to the entrance where Weiss Schnee walks outside. Blake put her hands to her mouth in shock. "She's alive!" She exclaims in relief which slowly dissolved when she got a clear look at Weiss. Weiss's outfit changed from her Atlesian aristocratic outfit to a more Gothic aristocrat outfit. Her usual white and blue outfit was changed with black instead of blue. Her outfit consisted of a sharp collar that stood up, showing red with white highlights. Her coat was long at the back while short at the front and connected by a zipper. She wore black fingerless gloves that showed her white insignia of a snowflake except now it contained a dragon wrapped around it. She had a short combat skirt below her coat and black leather knee high boots with three spikes at the the toes.

Her hair was the same with a side ponytail except it seemed sharper. Yet, the most startling difference Blake could recognize was her eyes. A mixture of white and blue with her pupils shining blue. Blake could only think of one thing at the sight of her teammate "She's a vampire..."

* * *

Ruby looked around as the group walked away from the spot where they spent the night at. The fire snuffed out with only remnants of smoke remaining. Ruby's new eye showed how far her and the group were from Haven Academy. Trevor gazed around at the forests surrounding them and placed a hand on his whip. Sypha looked at him and asked "Trevor? What's wrong?" Trevor took his hand off and shook his head "Nothing. Just have a bad feeling about this forest." Alucard spoke "I feel it too." Pyrrha looked at them and asked "What do you mean?"

Before more could be said, heavy breathing was heard to their right. Ruby swallowed before moving forward. She stepped through into the forest with Yang next to her. She activated her new weapons created by Dracula, Dragonfire, while Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in its sniper form while the breathing got heavier before Ruby's foot kicked with a body. She looked down to see Mercury clutching his throat with dry blood around his jacket and hand. Ruby screamed as she fell on her butt and crawled away. Yang put a hand to her mouth and backed away. Mercury had extremely pale skin while it was covered in blood.

Nora and Pyrrha ran towards the sisters to see Mercury. Pyrrha looked at him and a sense of anger flooded her at the sight of one of the infiltrators that ruined her life. Soon Jaune, Ren, Trevor and his group ran to see Mercury.

Sypha put a hand to her mouth at the sight of him clutching his throat. Alucard grew a small hunger at the sight of blood. Ruby knelt down and made Mercury look at her and she asked "What did this to you?" He tried speaking as his throat was slowly closing up. "E... Mer... Ald." He passed out.

* * *

Mercury opened his eyes slowly to see everyone watch him. All their eyes held nothing but anger at the one that helped bring the Fall of Beacon. He rose his hand to his throat to see it bandaged up and he looked at them "Wha... What're you all doing here?" Jaune answered "We should be asking you that, Mercury." "You said Emerald. Why did she cut your throat?" Ruby pressed to which Mercury shuddered in fear. "She's gone insane. After your daddy Dracula killed Cinder, Emerald snapped. We were on our way to Haven to start our infiltration when... She started singing."

"Singing?" Pyrrha questioned to which Mercury nodded "I don't remember how long I was out here for before you picked me up." Yang cut in with a strained voice "Don't get appreciative of us yet, Black. You helped destroy one of our homes. We only saved you because we want to know what you're planning and who else you're working with. After that, your ass is in prison." Mercury sighed and leaned back against a tree "That's fair, I suppose. So what do you want to know?"


	8. Trials By Council

Weiss looked up at the moon that shined down upon the newly made mansion and for once, Weiss could feel the calmness and peace from the broken moon and finally understood what Vampires loved about the night. The beauty of the glow shining down in a cool embrace. She walked away from her room towards the living room where no one sat, only a bat hanging from the fireplace. The bat looked at Weiss before flying towards her. The bat itself was black in color with several splotches of brown and hazel eyes. Weiss smiled as she held her arm out towards the bat. "Hey Fang." Fang flew towards her arm and caught on. Weiss pulled a grape from a small pouch on her belt and fed it to Fang.

Fang chewed on it then wrapped his wings around his own body. Weiss smiled and scratched his little head before looking at the coffee table to see an envelope and a paper. She turned it around to see

**Trial**

**Of**

**Vlad Dracula Tepes**

**Tomorrow at 11:30 AM**

**Atlas Council**

Weiss felt nothing but dread as she read the trial. She looked towards a hallway to the Study. She swallowed a lump before walking towards the study. Fang crawled up the Heiress' arm and looked in her direction when Weiss's hand lingered on the door handle when Dracula's voice from behind the door said "Enter."

Weiss opened the door to see Dracula behind the desk with a wine glass of the crimson liquid that gave Weiss the hunger in her eyes. She peeled her eyes away to look at her father who simply stared off into space. Weiss cleared her throat which broke Dracula out of his trance to see Weiss with Fang "Weiss... I assume you read the invitation." Dracula practically spat out the word while his index finger scratched the glass. "What are you going to trial for, Father?" Weiss asked nervously while petting Fang's fur more. Dracula sighed as he took a sip of blood "Jacques' murder. It's no surprise the council's pockets are lined with his money. Even after his arrest."

Weiss inhaled sharply before questioning "How is that possible? Did... Did they release him?" Dracula's fingers drifted across a stack of papers as he took a deep breath "Yes. He wasn't exactly known for subtlety. As if he didn't think he was capable of getting caught. That's not even the worst of it. It says in these statements, it was not just the council he was paying. These questionable business practices contained Faunus auctions and slave tradings." Weiss stopped petting Fang, instead opted to clenching her fists in anger which did not go unnoticed by Dracula. Dracula stood up from his chair and spoke as he walked around the desk "Weiss, I intend to make this right, and I think I know how to do it." The Vampire Heiress looked at her father curiously who simply held a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

Vlad stood in the middle of a large room with three large stands which revealed General Ironwood, Camilla, Sleet and Willow. Four lights shined down on the council and even a light shined on Dracula. Weiss and Winter sat down amongst the many representatives that surrounded the council. Robyn Hill sat down, looking slightly bored but watched Dracula who had his hands cuffed by wires. Councilman Sleet slammed the gavel down three before speaking.

"This is the trial of Vladimir Dracula Tepes, CEO of Tepes Industries, and being tried for the murder of Jacques Drakov. How do you plead?" Dracula smirked as his plan was finally set. He announced "Guilty!" The jury, except for Winter and Weiss and Robyn cursed and shouted at the Vampire King who simply stood with a passive face before Sleet slammed the gavel down to calm the room down "Order! Order!"

The jury finally calmed down and General Ironwood asked "Do you have any reason to plead guilty?" Dracula smiled and nodded to which Klein came to the table with a file of papers. Willow handed the file to General Ironwood who looked over it as Dracula spoke "As we all know, Jacques bought his way out from prison and traveled deep into the Tundra to an ancient Great War bunker. Which he planned to steal Weiss Schnee away as the Fall of Beacon happened. During a party, William Fitz drunkingly announced that Jacques held Weiss. It took some convincing but he revealed his location. To which me and Willow Schnee infiltrated the bunker in time to see Weiss attempted to be sexually assaulted by a group of mercenaries paid off by Jacques. After dealing with the mercenaries, I was too late when I learned that Weiss was shot down by Jacques himself. I saw Weiss on the floor then-"

Before more could be said, Willow stood up and announced "I killed Jacques!" Dracula looked at her in surprise and the jury went furious. The councilmen, except for Ironwood, looked scandalous at Willow before Weiss stood up. She ran towards Dracula who looked down at her to see that it was time. Dracula looked back as guards put wires around her wrists before Dracula shouted out "STOP!!" The jury was stunned to silence, the guards that lead Willow were frozen in fear as Dracula ripped the wires off and spoke "I call for the trial of Councilmen Sleet and Councilwomen Camilla!" Camilla sneered "Now see here, Mr. Tepes! We are still on the trial of you."

General Ironwood spoke "I don't think we are anymore. Willow confessed so that trial is closed. As for Mr. Tepes, what is your claim?" Dracula spoke and started pacing around "Federal Offense of Bribery and releasing Jacques Drakov." The jury once again was in an up roar as they were offended by the accusations. They missed the pale face of Sleet. Willow didn't as she smirked. "Jacques wasn't a subtle man. He believed he wouldn't be caught so he placed his statements in the Study. 46, 000 Lien to Sleet and Camilla for his release. It was not even considered bail as it was never documented. Jacques' business practices included auctions of Faunus to be worked as slaves. Considering slavery was abolished with the end of the Great War 80 years ago. His business partners consisted of the Mafia and who also have connections to the Faunus terrorist group, The Blood Fang." The jury murmered and Camilla and Sleet paled as they realized their lives were over.

Dracula spoke "So tell me, how long are you willing to go with a council that has been corrupted? Asides from Ironwood and Willow, these two have been responsible for Mantle's poor conditions and the reason my daughter was nearly raped! It's time for a change! As of now, the council is demolished! Instead, a Monarchy will be re-established!" The jury shouted and cursed at the thought of a monarchy. General Ironwood stood up as he pulled Camilla and Slept from their chairs and down to the ground. Dracula conjured a fireball in his hand and tossed it to the Council's table and obliterated it, leaving burning splinters and chunks of wood. Left in its wake was an old throne collected by cobwebs and dust. Dracula walked to the chair and swiped his hand over it which made the dust and webs disappear. He sat down and glared at the jury which froze then bowed down. General Ironwood knelt down along with Willow and Weiss and Winter. Robyn couldn't help but be impressed by his power to demolish an entire government but was worried that Mantle would still be left with nothing. Dracula looked at the guards behind Willow and announced "As my first decree, Willow Schnee is emancipated." Willow looked at him to see him stand up and beckoned her to him.

Willow stood up and walked towards her lover who took a hold of her hands and speak "Willow, when Weiss told me about you, I always had this feeling... This feeling that I had to help you. It wasn't just to win Weiss's affection. It was to bring back the relationship to a mother and her daughter. Then as I talked to you more, I could feel the love I forgot I had. I love you, Willow Schnee and I ask this of you."

Dracula knelt down and Willow gasped as she watched him pull a ring out from his pocket. It was made of Onyx, refined in the fires and contained a blood stone. A very rare gem in the Vampire Coven that when touched with a drop of the mate's blood, it is a sign of eternal affection and love. Printed in red were the words _"Eternal Love Together" _

Dracula asked "Will you become my Queen? Will you rule beside me?" Willow put her hands to her mouth and bloody tears dripped down her cheeks as she screamed out "YES! An eternity of time, Yes, my King!" Dracula wrapped his arms around her and listened to her cries of love and happiness as General Ironwood, along with Weiss and Winter, even Robyn and half the jury clapped for the newly engaged couple. Dracula and Willow pulled from the hug before they kissed deeply, pouring love and passion into the kiss. Winter watched her mother and nee father and knew that was true love. Weiss had bloody tears threatening to leak as she watched them kiss. Her thoughts went back to Ruby and how she wanted nothing more than to find her and marry her.

For now, she watched as her parents walked out of the courtroom, back to their mansion. Weiss whispered "I'll find you, Ruby... And I am going to marry the fuck out of you." Winter asked "Did you say something Weiss?" The young sister squeaked "Nothing!" Winter looked at her before walking away with Ironwood and the two council members. Weiss sighed as she walked out of the courtroom as well.


	9. Remembrance and Burning Emeralds

**Mistral**

It was night as the broken moon shined down Mistral. Everyone, except for Ruby, Sypha, and Trevor were asleep. Ruby took a deep breath as she stared at the picture of Weiss and her at the Vytal Dance. Back when Ruby still had both eyes and wasn't tortured by a bloodthirsty terrorist group. Her hand lingered over her scar and mechanical eye, not realizing that Trevor and Sypha watched her. Sypha felt the need to talk to her, Trevor wanted to watch and see how it goes. Sypha stood up and walked towards her, when Ruby looked up, she smiled slightly and watched as Sypha sat down next to her. Sypha looked at the picture and asked "Who is that girl?"

Ruby answered "That's Weiss. She's my partner and girlfriend." Sypha looked at Ruby in amazement. She knew same-sex relationships were taboo on Earth, especially in the church, but here, there was no hate. They chose who they could love. "Your girlfriend?" Ruby nodded "Vlad told us about how... Taboo and what kind of punishment it was to be gay. It's like everything is opposite on your planet. We're technologically advanced while Earth is more... Primitive." Sypha nodded and produced a fireball in her right hand "We Speakers carry generations of knowledge through our words. I was blessed with the knowledge of magic. My mother was ecstatic as was my grandfather, but my father... Was less than thrilled to learn I was a witch. He hurt me a lot and threatened to expose me to the Church. It was like that for many years until one day, my father murdered my mother." Sypha ignored the shocked expression on Ruby's face as she continued. "I felt so much rage I killed my father by burning him with my fire, in turn burning my house down." Sypha closed her fist and suppressed the fire. "My grandfather found me and took me into the tribe of Speakers. My hair didn't always look like this." To which she felt her short hair "But I did this to be more safer and to pass off as a boy."

Ruby put a hand in Sypha's and closed it in comfort as she spoke "Well here, you don't have to worry or hide who you are. Here, you can express yourself how you wish. It's what gives people hope. That and having cool powers can make people like you." Sypha looked at Ruby and smiled. Trevor watched them both and smiled as he looked at the two of them bonding. Sypha looked into Ruby's silver eyes and asked "I couldn't help but notice... But your eye. How is it brighter than your other eye?" Ruby frowned a bit before deciding to trust her with this knowledge. "It isn't my real eye." Sypha was confused and Ruby continued "Me and my team were on a Search and Destroy mission in Mountain Glenn, a failed settlement in Vale, that our Headmaster deemed unsafe due to an increase in Grimm. But we figured it also acted as a base for the White Fang." The trio were briefed on the White Fang and they too agreed that they were unstable and bloodthirsty despite their intention. "We scouted the area before we decided to camp for the night. I saw my dog, Zwei, walk away so I followed him to see some White Fang grunts, except now they were wearing black and red garbs. The road below me collapsed and I was in their hands. That was when I was questioned how I knew where they were. I didn't say anything and that's when... They broke my aura and cut my eye." Sypha put a hand to her mouth in shock and even Trevor himself felt sickened at the thought of a kid getting tortured. "That's when Dracula saved me... I couldn't see out of this eye anymore but it made me think that I matched with my partner who too had a scar over her eye."

Ruby looked down at the picture of Weiss in her tuxedo and smiled before tears dripped down her cheeks. "Where is... Weiss now?" Sypha asked but immediately regretted it as Ruby closed her eyes and quietly cried which prompted Yang to wake up and look to see Ruby crying. Ruby's happy-go-lucky mask slowly crumbled as the tears slide down her cheek. Yang stood up and ran over towards her younger sister and placed her cool mechanical hands on Ruby's cheeks to make her look at her older sister "Ruby. Ruby, look at me." Ruby opened her eyes to reveal her blood shot eye as she wrapped her arms around Yang's neck. Yang sat down against the tree, where she put Ruby on her lap and simply let Ruby cry on her shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make her cry." Sypha stuttered but watched as Yang shook her head "It's not your fault. She's bottled it up for a while, since Weiss was... Taken." Trevor looked at Ruby with nothing but sympathy as he watched her cry. After about five minutes, Ruby's crying was reduced to hitched and heavy breaths. Her grip on Yang loosened as she whispered "I want Weiss back..." Yang's heart broke a bit from Ruby's plead for her girlfriend. "I know Ruby. We'll get her back, I promise you."

Soon, Ruby fell asleep with Yang picking her up and putting her in her own sleeping bag, next to Yang's. She looked at Sypha and Trevor and spoke "You guys go ahead and sleep, I'll take the next watch." Sypha looked at Trevor before nodding and laying down in her sleeping bag and Trevor closed his eyes with his head hanging down.

* * *

In an undisclosed part of the village below Haven Academy, a man and a woman were tied to a chair silently crying as they watched a woman with mint green hair and red eyes that possibly could kill with a stare. She paced around a little girl with black hair that looked at her with fear. Emerald simply smirked at the fearful child as she sharpened her sickle guns against one another. The husband's breath quickened "Please, take whatever you want, just don't hurt her!" Emerald glared at the husband who quickly shut up and looked at the ground before singing silently. _"Embers of fire give warmth onto me... Cinders of peace give Emeralds their shape as they slowly **shatter.** The glow **darkens** my mind as the darkness creeps in."_

She quickly slashed the child's throat and watched with a sickening grin as the parents cried out in agony at seeing their child senselessly murdered and choked to death. Emerald walked over to the mother that continued crying and stared down at her bulging stomach and asked "Is it a boy or a girl?" When the woman gave no answer, instead she continued crying, Emerald snarled and shouted **"ANSWER ME!"** The woman cried out "A boy! She was going to have a brother!" Emerald smiled as she grazed her blade gently against her stomach which made the woman panic and cry more before Emerald plunged the sickle into her abdomen, killing the unborn child and any connection to life she had left. The husband cried loudly which annoyed Emerald as she plunged the blade into the side of his throat before pulling forward, blood squirted everywhere and Emerald opened her mouth to taste the crimson liquid. Emerald dragged two fingers against the woman's bloodied stomach before writing a quick message on the wall. She licked her fingers clean before holstering her guns and walked out of the house, leaving behind the first of many gruesome murders she would commit. The Crimson Emerald had arrived.


	10. Hell and Back

**_Atlas_**

It's been a week since Dracula has dismantled the Council and established himself as King of Atlas. Many people were outraged at first before Robyn Hill, the Hero of Mantle, herself established her support for him. The two had meetings about what their partnership would entail. Dracula made a deal to send monthly shipments of supplies, and rebuild the wall, bigger and stronger. Robyn was a pretty influential figure in Mantle, she was down to earth, or Remnant, and started just like anybody else. From the ground up and rallied the people together. She promised that she'll have the people support him as their king.

Willow Schnee Tepes planned to have the wedding in precisely two months time. Weiss practiced harder with dual wielding both sabers and practicing her summoning. Dracula always supervised Weiss's training and could see that something was bothering her.

One night, Dracula knocked on Weiss's door to hear her answer "Come in!" Dracula opened the door to see Weiss stand up with her hands behind her back and her head down in respect. "Please Weiss, we're alone. You don't need to act so formal in front of me." He spoke softly and Weiss sagged a bit in relaxation. "Sorry, it's a force of habit." Dracula sat down on Weiss's bed and patted down next to him for Weiss to sit. She sat down and looked at her father "Weiss, I've noticed you've been more stressed than lately, and not just because of training. You've progressed fast and have managed to summon your first ally. So pleased tell me, what's wrong?"

Weiss looked down before answering "I... I miss Ruby." Dracula now understood what was wrong. He put a hand around Weiss's shoulder in a side hug as he replied "I miss her too. Along with Blake and Yang and Carmilla." Weiss wrapped her arms around her father and begged "I need her. I need to find her and let her know I'm alright." Dracula looked at her and knew there was no changing her mind. Dracula sighed as he spoke "There are two things I can't control. I can't stop the Embargo that James has placed. And my own daughter's decision." Weiss looked at him with hopeful eyes "Emerald and Mercury were spotted in Haven Academy after the Fall. My guess is, that's where Ruby is headed."

Weiss was grateful as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shouted "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" Dracula knew Willow was going to kill him but she knew there was nothing else that could be done. She would've done the same thing if it meant Weiss could be with Ruby. Dracula released his arms around and said "I'll procure a ship for you that'll take you to Haven. Best prepare to leave at night. Klein will make sure you leave safely." Weiss then grew worried "Wait, what about Mother?" Dracula simply sighed "I'll deal with her. She'll certainly be mad but I know she would've done the sane thing. She cares about you and Ruby." Weiss nodded and hugged Dracula again before letting go and he stood up and walked towards the door before looking at Weiss "I love you, Weiss." She smiled and replied "I love you too, Father."

Dracula walked out of her room before leaning against the wall and sighing. Feeling the weight fall down on him, feeling as if he sent his daughter to Hell. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the tiredness. He walked away while brainstorming before stopping as he remembered the word. Hell... Hell could help.

* * *

Dracula knelt down in the middle of the pentagram with candles on each side before he started reciting:

**_"nwod edispu si sruoy ekil emoh A. ytisomina hcum ooT. ymene eht naht retteb ti seod ydoboN. won em pleh t'now sruoy ekil epoh A. em ot tsrow ruoy od nac uoY. tseb od uoy tahw s'taht ,yad eht fo dne eht tA."_**

Flames erupted around the pentagram before a large hole appeared and Dracula jumped in before the flames disappeared as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Hell, Pentagram City**

Dracula landed down on one knee before standing up to look upon Hell. The sky was a permanent dark red while the eclipse which held a pentagram shone down. Run down buildings littered around with bloody corpses across sidewalks and even on the road. An explosion happened and Dracula looked around before seeing a figure with six arms in a white suit with pink stripes wielding a tommy gun next to a woman with only one eye with an X for a pupil, fighting a bunch of eggs with a snake like creature with a top hat that had an eye and teeth wielding a chain.

Dracula simply watched before turning around to find the castle. He walked down the sidewalk before glass breaks and two figures were out on the road. The first was a tall woman in a red skirt and suit with four sharp appendages and four glowing red eyes with blonde hair. The other was shorter but had pale skin with red rosy cheeks and wore a red suit with a black bow tie and black dress pants and white shoes. She had long blonde hair with a ponytail at the end of her hair with several strands of white. The two wrestled on the ground before another woman ran out to help Charlie. She had grey skin with white hair and a large red X on her left eye which could be seen through her hair. She had a white dress with two X on the chest and two different stockings. She had a large pink bow in her hair which reminded Dracula of Blake.

Dracula walked towards the trio "Alright, what seems to be the problem?" The tall woman with a red suit snarled and shouted "Fuck off, gramps!" Dracula nodded and turned around before spinning around with a black saber in his hands and decapitated her. Her head rolled to the entrance of Channel 666 with a man in a gas mask exclaiming "YES!! I'M FREE!!" The two were stunned while Dracula sheathed his sword and inclined his head towards them before continuing his walk through Hell.

Dracula finally spotted the castle of his maker, in the middle of Pentagram City. Dracula approached the front gate with two demons with spears aimed at him "Halt, who are you?" Dracula raised an eyebrow at the both of them before lifting up his sleeve to reveal a black pentagram imprinted on his arm. The two guards were shocked, as that essentially meant the inner circle of Hell. The guards quickly stepped out of the way and bowed before him. Dracula walked through the gardens before approaching the front door. He looked at the door knocker, a long jaw with sharp teeth connected to a large eyeball with a pentagram in the iris. He knocked on the door and the eyeball looked down at Dracula as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his pentagram which prompted the eye to close and open the door.

Dracula walked inside and towards the Throne Room which sat at the end of the hall. Upon the walls were portraits of a man with blonde hair in a white and red suit with a white top hat with a snake and apple sitting at the bottom of the hat. His grin was filled with sharp teeth with red rosy cheeks just like that girl. Dracula stopped and took a closer look and realized he saw the girl at the news station. "Well then..." Dracula moved his gaze to the woman on the right of the girl. She had long blonde hair with black horns protruding out in a dark purple dress.

"Lilith doesn't seem to have changed." Dracula commented as he moved away from the portrait. He opened the door to the Throne Room to see Lucifer sitting with a plate and a cup of tea in his hands with his leg over the other. Lucifer was sitting on the other drinking tea as well. Lucifer looked up from his tea and gasped. The sight of seeing one of his greatest creations again caused him to let go of his tea cup and plate, which promptly shattered. Dracula stared at the two before kneeling down on one knee "My Lord." Lucifer shook from his stupor and sat up before walking up towards Dracula. "In all the years I've been here, I was wondering when you would come back." Lucifer had his grin back as he lifted Dracula back up with apple staff.

Dracula stood up and was a head taller than Lucifer so he looked down at his master "With everything that has happened, I suppose I've denied you a visit." Lucifer laughed before bringing Dracula in for a hug. Lilith watched and was a bit touched to see him again.

Dracula met Lucifer and Lilith when Dracula was executed as a human. Before that time, Lucifer heard the prays of a boy who had been used as a play toy by his own father. Lucifer interfered after he could not take the painful cries anymore. Lilith listened to her husband lament about the boy and she too wanted to do something but because of the laws of Hell not interfering with Earth, there was very little that could be done. However, they watched over Dracula and were proud when they watched him kill his father after years of rape and abuse. His rise to power as the Impaler impressed them both. So when he was executed, Lucifer made sure to talk with him and offer him power to continue his reign.

Dracula accepted it and was reborn as the Son of the Dragon. He continued his reign when he became the King of all Vampires. However, as time went on, Lucifer and Lilith thought it best to leave Dracula be and focused in their own lives. They had Charlie and Dracula slowly slipped from their minds. That is, until Lucifer felt his creation die. It affected him and he waited for him to arrive, but when he didn't arrive in Hell, Lucifer thought something happened.

But now, Dracula stood before them. Lucifer quickly invited him to tea and they all sat together. "Hell has changed... I don't remember it looking like a city." Lucifer took a sip and Lilith replied "We started creating it a few hundreds of years ago. Though we still have the problem of overpopulation. Heaven's Execution Angels arrived last night." Lucifer joined in, It's rather amazing you came in late. Had you been sooner, you could've been killed. Again."

Dracula took a sip "There must be a better way of reducing the overpopulation." Lilith and Lucifer looked at each other before speaking "Our daughter spoke to us about it." Dracula promptly choked and nearly spat out his tea. He took a deep breath then looked at them "Your daughter? I saw her at a news station?" Lilith looked shocked "You met Charlie?" Dracula shook his head and explained "I did not speak to her but I saw her fight against that woman in the red outfit." Lucifer replied "Katie Killjoy. Always was one of the worse denizens of Hell. It's like it's own home for her."

"What was it you said about your daughter having another way?" Lucifer sighed as he placed his tea on the table. "She proposed that a hotel be created as a means of rehabilitation for demons. For them to be redeemed." Lilith spoke up from there "We... Laughed it off. We didn't believe it possible for demons to be redeemed. She's like me. Stubborn." Dracula nodded and Lucifer spoke "Once I realized how serious she was being, I shot her idea down. I... Even called her a failure." Lucifer lost his grin and Lilith put a hand on her husband's shoulder for reassurance. Dracula spoke "We all make mistakes. What's important is that you move past and support your daughter however you can." Lucifer found his ear splitting grin and nodded.

Lilith spoke up "I think we all deserve to know what happened. Lucifer felt you die but you never arrived." Dracula took a sip then answered "It seems Fate had other thoughts. I was brought to a new world called Remnant."

That was when Dracula revealed the last year and a half of his experience in Remnant. Lucifer and Lilith were fascinated by this new world and Lucifer found it funny about the White Fang fighting oppression with oppression. Lucifer was impressed by Dracula's ability to dismantle an entire government and recreate a monarchy in a high end kingdom like Atlas. "If Alastor was here, he would want to broadcast this throughout Hell. He'd find this entertaining." Lilith giggled and Dracula spoke "I'm sure he would. Lucifer, if you don't mind, it would be my honor to meet your daughter and see what we can do about this hotel of hers."

* * *

Dracula looked out the window of the limo to see the hotel called:

**HAZBIN**

**HOTEL**

"Strange. I was under the impression she called it the 'Happy Hotel'." Dracula commented to which Lucifer looked out the window and spoke "So was I." Lilith narrowed her eyes "Why rename it the Hazbin Hotel?" The limo parked at the entrance and Dracula got out and held the door open for Lilith and Lucifer.

Lucifer knocked on the door with his apple cane and the door opened to show Charlie. She looked up and was shocked at seeing her father. "Dad?" Lucifer only had his ear splitting grin as he spoke "Hello Charlie. May we come in?" "We?" Charlie asked. That's when Lilith walked into view. "Mom?" Charlie was even more shocked and a tear leaked in her eye. Lilith reached over and wiped the tear from her eye "Oh Charlotte... We're sorry we laughed at your project, aren't we?" She elbowed her husband who cleared his throat "I'm... I'm sorry I called you a failure, Charlotte."

Charlie had tears of happiness and launched herself at her parents, wrapping her arms around their necks for a loving family embrace. Dracula watched and smiled before opening the second door to let himself in. Vaggie looked at Dracula before exclaiming "Hey! You're the one that killed Killjoy!" Dracula looked at Vaggie and bowed in a dramatic fashion. "Vladimir Dracula Tepes, at your service." Charlie let go of her parents to look at Dracula and spoke "Hi there! I never got a chance to introduce myself before you walked off. I'm Charlie!" Dracula noted that her happy demeanor reminded him of Ruby. Both have happy-go-lucky personalities that could brighten a person's day. That is, if she wasn't talking to demons. Dracula knelt before Charlie, shocking Vaggie, though everyone else either didn't care or had no idea. "Vlad Dracula Tepes, at your service, Your Majesty." Charlie blushed at the title and waved her hand "Oh hehe. Please no need for that, just call me Charlie."

Dracula stood up and smiled before Vaggie walked over "I'm Vaggie, Charlie's girlfriend." Dracula nodded his head "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Vaggie." Vaggie had a hint of a smile but mostly kept it away due to her distrust of men. Lucifer smiled before one figure caught his eye. "Alastor." Alastor looked to see Lucifer and bowed "Ah Lucifer, my good friend!" Alastor's voice was like an old radio host's voice, over dramatic with a bit of static behind it. Lucifer spoke "While I do appreciate seeing a friend, I want to know why you're at my daughter's hotel. You're not one for redemption."

Alastor simply grinned as he walked around "And you're correct, dear friend! But I saw our dear Charlie's fight on the picture show and I just couldn't resist! I just had to meet the entertainer!" Dracula spoke "I fear there's more you are hiding." Alastor grinned and tilted his head as static filled his eyes. After a few seconds, Alastor's eyes turned normal and replied "I lacked inspiration for decades and I craved a new form of entertainment. This hotel and Charlie's dream will provide what I need!" Dracula frowned along with Lucifer.

But before more could be said, an explosion threw everyone at the front entrance towards the reception desk/bar. Dracula stood up quickly to see a large blimp with armor and steampunk like machinery around. A latch opened to revealed the snake like creature from when Dracula arrived.

"Well well well! Look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet yet again, Alastor!" Sir Pentious exclaimed to which the Deer Demon simply asked "Do I know you?" This deflated the inventor before shouting "Oh yes you do! And this time I have the element of SURPRISE!" A cannon aimed at the group to which Dracula jumped up and smashed through the glass and smirked "Again with this!?" Sir Pentious exclaimed before aiming a lazer rifle at Dracula to which his eyes glowed bright red and black smoke quickly filled the room before loud growling could be heard. The snake inventor's eyes widen as Dragula quickly broke apart the ship due to his enormous size. Sir Pentious fell to the ground before looking up and screaming as Dragula looked down at him. Sir Pentious started slithering away but Dragula caught him by his tail and flung him up in the air and swallowed him whole. Inside wasn't the normal guts and anatomy, instead, it was nothing but a black void where Sir Pentious would spend eternity slowly being drained until his hellish soul became part of Dracula's collection of victims.

Dragula let out a puff of fire before looking down at the group. Lucifer and Lilith looked proud, knowing they created him. Charlie and Vaggie were scared due to his power and his enormous size. Angel Dust, whom Dracula also remembered from the fight at the beginning, simply stared with wide eyes before his pants became tight. Husker was just confused. Nifty simply smiled cutely before smoke filled the area again and Dragula shrink down until he was back to regular size and brushed his shoulders. "Right, I'd say I'm hungry but I think the snake filled me up." Alastor could laugh "I must say, you are quite entertaining!"

Dracula simply had a smirk before looking at Lucifer "Right, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to cut this trip short. I have to get back home." Dracula stood before Charlie before bowing "It was quite a pleasure to meet you, Princess Charlie. I only leave this advice for you. Always strive for what you believe in. Remember, when called a failure, learn and prove them wrong." Charlie smiled and put on a determined face as she nodded.

Dracula stepped back and bowed before everyone as he became engulfed in flames before disappearing in a tower of fire, leaving a sigil of the dragon covered in soot. Charlie watched it then looked at her father "Dad, how did you meet that guy?" Lucifer turned to her with his grin "Meet him? I created him, dear."

* * *

**Vale**

Glynda sat up against a building as she was exhausted from using her semblance to try and put a building back together. Carmilla walked over and sat down next to her with Glynda leaning into her shoulder "You have to stop this, Glynda. You'll over exhaust yourself. You need to sleep." Glynda sighed as her eyes threatened to close. Soon, a fiery hole appeared in front of them and Dracula screamed as he was launched out and landed on his face. He looked up to see Carmilla and Glynda look at him stunned. Dracula simply chuckled nervously and waved "Hey Glynda. Hey Carmilla."


	11. Sneaking Around Friends and Enemies

**Mistral**

It was a rainy night in a local village with Qrow sitting at a table thinking about the last few months before a waitress place a glass of gin on his table. He looked at her and said "I didn't order this." She responded "On the house from the top floor." She gave him a wink before walking away. Qrow had a bemused smirk before grabbing the glass and walking upstairs to see how sister, Raven sitting at a table. He walked down and sat down in front of her. She had a small smile but she looked tired. "Qrow." She greeted and he responded "Raven. What brings you here?"

Raven took a sip of her drink before answering "I came to talk to you." Qrow was a bit surprised then pushed his glass away. "What's going on, sis?" Raven smiled a bit "I've been keeping an eye on Yang and my niece. While searching for the fucker that cut her arms off." Qrow nodded "I've been following them from a far. Those three guys don't seem right." Raven spoke "There's no records of them, nothing on them." Qrow stroked his chin "Could it be they're from Vlad's part?" Raven leaned back "It's possible." There was silence for a short while before Raven asked "Does she have it?" Qrow shook his head "As far as I know, she's still searching for it." Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes as all her fighting and searching have finally weighed on her. Qrow saw just how different everything was with his sister, gone was the cold hearted woman who only believed in the mindset of "The strong survive, the weak die"

Instead, she was worried for her family and was doing everything to find Yang's attacker. Qrow then asked "What are you going to do now?" Raven stood up and put a hand on her helmet "I'm going to sleep. Then keep looking out for that Taurus bastard and watch over Yang." Qrow spoke "Raven, you can't spread yourself apart like this. I'll look out for them, you find the asshole." Raven was surprised but appreciated it as she shook her head "Thanks Qrow, but I've been away from my own daughter for too long. I need to be there for her when the time is right." She pulled her katana out then slashed vertically, creating a portal and took one last look at her twin brother before walking through. Qrow heard a gasp and looked back to see the waitress shaking in fear with eyes wide open. He asked "Care to have a drink with me?"

* * *

The next day, Qrow was still following the group from a far when he noticed extra footprints. He realized someone else was following them, and it couldn't be Raven. Qrow quickened his pace to catch up.

Ruby and her friends along with Trevor's trio and their prisoner, Mercury were nowhere near Haven Academy, by their count, it would take approximately two to three more weeks before they saw the city. The group were walking down a trail that lead to an abandoned village. The village looked recently attacked with black smoke rising from the destroyed buildings. Ruby looked around before laying her eyes on a huntsmen. There were four long cuts on his side and blood pooled from his mouth. Ruby ran towards him along with Ren and Jaune. Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora started looking around the building for anymore survivors. "What happened?" Ruby asked as her eye scanned his body to show the damage the claws had done, he had little time left. "Grimm... Attacked, and bandits joined in, but they... They fought back against the Grimm... It wasn't enough." The huntsman coughed and blood spilled from his mouth more. The Huntsman reached into his pocket before pulling out a family picture of him with a young girl and a beautiful woman. He spoke "Give this... To Garnet... My wife. Tell her I always loved her..." He looked at the young huntsman and huntresses before him before taking one last breath and fell into the Eternal Sleep. Trevor looked at the dead huntsman's weapon before picking it up and placing it in his hands to give him a warrior's rest as it was respectful to let a warrior rest with his weapon in hand.

Ren and Nora looked around at the village and bad memories began to resurface. Memories of a home destroyed by one creature. Ren spoke "We should keep moving." No one else could hear it but Alucard's superior hearing picked up faint footsteps. Fast approaching which suggested running. Alucard looked behind them and saw a man with brown hair in a braided ponytail with yellow eyes that carried madness. "Incoming!" Alucard shouted as he pulled his sword out and Tyrian jumped over them. He landed in front of everyone and grinned at them before speaking in a over dramatic joyous tone. "Well, what a jolly group we have here!" Jaune pulled his sword out and transformed into his shotgun and aimed at the crazed man. Ren pulled out Storm Flower and while Nora held her large hammer.

Mercury stared at Tyrian and was afraid "Oh god... Oh god no." Tyrian noticed him and smirked "Well well! We were wondering why you haven't reported in Haven. I see why, you betrayed our goddess!" Tyrian's grin became a scowl as his blades protruded from his arms and crouched low "What do you want!?" Yang demanded to which Tyrian stared at her "Well, little Firecracker, I'm not interested in you." He pointed at Ren "Nor you." Then to Nora "Or you." He pointed at Jaune "Well... You interest me." Tyrian looked at Pyrrha "Well I see Cinder failed in killing you."

Pyrrha scowled and gripped her spear and shield. He looked at Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard "Huh, you three are new. You smell different." Trevor pulled out his whip and clutched it as Sypha made a flame appear between her fingers. Alucard held his sword in a fencing pose. "Then come at us, pissant!" Trevor challenged to which Tyrian shook his head "No no... I'm here for her." He pointed at Ruby who was taken back "Me?" She asked before Yang stepped in front of her sister and glared at him "I don't think so."

Tyrian sighed in annoyance before shrugging and grabbing his brown coat and tossing it off, revealing a scorpion's tail. Everyone was shocked and Tyrian crouched low as his tail was raised over his right shoulder as his grin was wide before screaming as he charged them.

* * *

**Menagerie**

It was a beautiful night in the Faunus filled island. Businesses were still blooming and several Faunus workers from Tepes Industries that were discussing what it was like now that Vlad Tepes was in control of the Dust Company and the King of Atlas. Because of him, Menagerie was recognized as it's own kingdom, not a prison in disguise as a paradise island for Faunus. Right now, Sun Wukong, the leader of Team SSSN was walking around the town that was currently going through construction to build better buildings and more jobs.

Sun was singing quietly "You're not the boss of me now. You're not the boss of me now. You're not the boss of me now, and you're not so big." Sun walked around until he looked up and saw a woman, in a tree, with black lead skin and dark spots, with a long black ponytail, in a tight black suit but the one thing that stood out was the White Fang mask. Not a Blood Fang mask, instead just the white mask with two horns on the forehead. Sun saw her and spun around to get back to the Chieftain's house.

Sun barged into the house and looked for Blake "Blake! Blake, where are you!?" He ran into the living room to see Blake speaking with Ghira before standing up. Blake looked at her friend "Sun, what's going on?" Sun leaned against the wall then spoke "I saw a woman with a White Fang mask!" Immediately Ghira and Blake were alarmed. Blake questioned "Wait, White Fang? Not the Blood Fang?" Sun shook his head as he replied "No! She had red hair and dark skin with spots."

Hearing the description, Blake was worried. It couldn't be... Blake ran outside to the front door and scanned the yard before she spotted a bit of white in the trees. That's where she was... Blake pulled out her upgraded Gambol Shroud, made by Tepes Industries, and fired at the tree which caused the figure to jump off the palm tree and onto one of the buildings.

Blake immediately ran off after the intruder with Sun right after her. Blake threw her gun before the blade impaled into the wall and launched her onto the top and fired three shots in front of the intruder and stopped it. Sun jumped on in front of the White Fang agent with his staff in hand. The intruder turned around and her skin turned into a tan tone with brown spots and brown hair, instead of black. She lifted her mask up to reveal her light blue eyes. Blake's amber eyes widen as she saw a friend she hasn't seen in years "Ilia!?" Ilia could only look at her with disgust over what her friend has become. She screamed in rage as she charged Blake.

**_/Hello my friends! Been awhile! I apologize for being late but with everything that's been happening and work, I've barely had time or brain energy to make new chapters. I've worked on this chapter for a few months to make sure it was good. Anywho, I may just start to get back into it with time. Anywho, I hope you all stay safe, stay indoors... Or don't! Do whatever you want! Stay thirsty for blood, my friends!_**

**_By the way, I have the first chapter of a RWBY Faith spin off story which includes Star Wars! The King of the Sith! Please be sure to check it out!_**


	12. All Loud on Both Fronts

**_Menagerie_**

All Blake could see was rage in her friend's face as she charged her and Sun. Since Ilia's weapon was an electric whip, they needed to make sure to avoid it. Ilia swiped her whip which extended and Blake flipped over before firing three 3-round burst at Ilia whom blocked it before one burst hit her side. Ilia gritted her teeth and continued swiping her whip, making sure to keep Blake on her toes before Sun jumped up and brought his foot down and hit Ilia with a neck snapping kick to the face. All it did was make her stumble before she felt a ribbon wrap around her waist before being pulled towards Blake.

Blake kicked her stomach before doing an upper cut kick to which Ilia back flipped and stare at her with eyes of rage. Her skin turned a shade of red, signalling rage. "Why did you have to come back here, Blake!? All you ever did was ruin everything! You ruined our friendship when you abandoned us!" Blake flattened her eyes before defending herself "I wanted us all equal! I didn't want murder! That's not even counting what Adam did to me!"

Ilia gritted her teeth "The only way they can even respect us is by our show of strength!" She readied her weapon while Sun and Blake got into position "Look Sister, I don't know what they've been feeding you, but you're on the wrong side! These people only want to live their lives."

Ilia didn't respond but simply took a deep breath before yelling in rage as she charged them again. This time she swiped her whip more which made them dodge. Though at one point, Sun managed to kick Ilia off her feet and went in to stomp on her arm, however Ilia pointed her whip at him which extended then hit him in the abs, causing electricity throughout his entire body, canceling his aura, nearly frying his insides. Sun's screams of pain caused Blake to scream as well before charging to kick Ilia off the building. Ilia managed to flip herself up before being pelted with bullets from Blake's handgun.

Her aura was weakening but she couldn't do anything as she kept being pelted before her aura finally cracked and broke. Ilia nearly slipped off the roof but found the collar of her suit being gripped as she stared into Blake's Amber Eyes with her gun pointed at her forehead. Fear crept up in Ilia as she gripped Blake's arm for support. "Blake... Please don't..." Blake gritted her teeth as she spat out "I may have ruined our friendship... But you broke it the moment you decided to hurt my friends. This is exactly why I left!"

Ilia was frozen in fear and sadness as she had no choice but to listen to Blake. Her skin was turning a shade of violet as a mix of fear and sadness.

"All I saw was death! I saw us laughing at people's suffering. We were becoming exactly like them! We're no better than them! I wanted to prove we could actually show humans that we are more than just our animal looks! But it's people like Adam, people like you, that prove them right! We're monsters! I've had enough of it! Of people being hurt in my eyes!"

Tears flew down Blake's cheeks as Yang's screams filled her mind. Blake lowered her gun and pulled Ilia back on firm feet before turning her back to Ilia. "The only reason you're alive... Is because I want to believe that the soft and kind hearted Ilia is still there. Under that blood thirsty monster I see. Adam is too gone but... But you're still there." Blake walked towards Sun and picked him up by his arms and hoisted him up on her shoulder. Ilia could only watch before her skin turned normal and merely could say. "I... I'm so sorry."

Before Blake knew it, she was gone. Blake stared at the point where Ilia once stood and said to no one "I'm sorry too..."

Blake managed to get Sun inside as Ghira paced around before seeing Blake "Blake! Are you OK? What happened to him!?" Ghira took Sun from Blake and placed him down on the couch "It... It was a Blood Fang agent... They know I'm here." Ghira cursed before walking to grab a med kit from their bathroom and came back to inspect Sun's blackened wound which even showed some scarring from the electricity. "Blake, go on and get some sleep. I'll work on him." Blake shook her head and knelt down by Sun "I want to help." Ghira smiled before nodding and instructing her in what to do.

Ilia watched from another tree before looking down at the mask of the old White Fang mask and tossed it away.

* * *

**_Downtown Vale_**

Dark clouds covered the entire kingdom of Vale. This wasn't an impending storm. Instead, it was as if, Vale was cursed to never have sunlight again. Flowers withered away as did grass turn yellow. Grimm manly kept to Beacon, however a few stragglers found their way within the city. However, they were quickly disposed of.

After Dracula's sudden appearance in Vale, he asked for some coffee before explaining to them what's going on.

Dracula sat down on a curb as he stared at his dragon amulet before the clicking of heels shook him away from from his phase and looked up to see Glynda and Carmilla in hand. Both had coffee mugs in hand. Glynda handed him a mug, much to Dracula's appreciation. "Thank you." He took a sip as Glynda and Carmilla say down near him. "So would you mind explaining why you appeared out of nowhere?"

Dracula sighed and began "After we saved Weiss, I trained her with her vampiric powers. However, she's wanting to find Ruby and join them. I couldn't just deny her because I known when I see love. Weiss loves Ruby and she'll do anything to get to her. I couldn't stop her." Glynda nodded before sighed and took a sip of her mug "They're growing up. And we're not here to guide them." Carmilla held Glynda's hand and spoke "You did everything you could to train them. They'll make through it." Glynda sighed before looking at Dracula "What does Willow think?"

Dracula looked down which was an answer enough for Glynda "She's not going to like it." He shook his head "No she won't... But she'll understand that Weiss would've left either way." Carmilla then changed the subject and asked "Where did you appear from?" Dracula took another sip of his coffee before responding "I appeared from Hell." Carmilla had her eyes widen while Glynda simply laughed bitterly "This is great... Hell exists... Then that means an afterlife for good people exists too..." Dracula nodded before standing up and looked at The two "It's good to see you two, but I must get back. James is making a Dust Embargo and I don't know why he's doing it."

Dracula disappeared in a tower of fire before appearing back in front of his home. He entered inside to find Willow in her respective throne. The two only looked at each other.

* * *

**_Mistral_**

Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal. Tyrian could only laugh hysterically as he flipped around and threatened to poison the kids with his tail. Ruby spun her scythe around to counter his weapons. Jaune shot his shotgun to push the psychotic Faunus back. Pyrrha used her rifle configuration to help Jaune. Trevor used his whip to keep Tyrian moving while trying to keep track of his movements. Sypha used her fire to burn a bit of his clothes which distracted him enough for Yang to strike a hit against Tyrian, punching his face which launched him away.

He landed about 7 feet away before standing up and chuckling as his grin stayed on his face. Alucard stood in front of Tyrian and pulled his sword out of its sheath "Oh~ Now that's a sword! Come on, blonde beauty!" Tyrian launched at Alucard with his bladed gauntlets. He spun and swiped at Alucard who used his sword to block and make several fencing jabs. Tyrian then jumped onto Alucard and actually bit into his neck. Alucard screamed as blood flew into Tyrian's mouth. Alucard gripped his arm which started to break the bone, making Tyrian let go of his neck before Alucard tossed him away from him.

Mercury watched before looking at the crew and said "Get these binds off of me! I can help!" Yang snarled "No way! You'll just run." Mercury pleaded "Please, I can help! I've seen how he fights, I can help you guys!" Ruby looked at him before hooking her act the around his binds and cut him loose. "Ruby! What the fuck?"

Mercury straightened his arms before rushing towards Tyrian who smirked as he shouted "Come on, Traitor!" Tyrian swiped his claws at Mercury who dodged and brought his fists up before starting his kicks at Tyrian who dodge while using his stinger to try and poke him. Mercury managed to kick him in the chest with his boots which launched him back a few feet. Mercury then started shooting his boots while spinning on his hands, creating a tornado of bullets before aiming at Tyrian which caused all of them to drift towards him.

Dust appeared everywhere as Mercury had a foot raised, still in form before the dust settled to reveal Tyrian hunched over with aura breaking. Tyrian stood as he chuckled as he clenched his fists.

"Oh you've certainly have earned your place as a fighter... But I think this little game has come to an end. Little Rose, if you do not come with me, everyone will die. I will mutilate everyone's corpse! Maybe even skull-fuck some of them! Especially your big sister~" Tyrian licked his lips as he eyed Yang who now had red eyes. Tyrian got down on his hands and feet, ready to attack. His tail was raised above his shoulder as he was about to lunge at them before he started coughing. He felt liquid rise up from his throat before coughing it onto his hand, revealing it to be blood. However his blood was blackened a bit before coughing up more.

Footsteps rushed behind from him to reveal Qrow and Raven with their weapons, ready to cut him down. Tyrian snarled before jumping onto one of the buildings and crawled away before he was out of sight. Qrow cursed before looking to see everyone look shaken. Raven looked to see Mercury and started matching towards him which caused him to back up. Ruby ran in front of Mercury with her arms raised "Wait wait! He helped us!" Qrow stared at him with narrowed eyes then at Ruby before sighing "Stand down, Raven."

Raven looked at Qrow before back at Ruby and Mercury before sheathing her katana. Trevor ran towards Alucard who was holding onto his neck which was bleeding profusely. Alucard held his hand up "I'm OK, Trevor." He closed his eyes and the bite wound closed up. Trevor than addressed everyone "Pardon my language, but who the actual fuck was that guy!?" Qrow stared at him and at the two other companions before Raven spoke "Let's get to shelter. We'll discuss this at my camp." Raven unsheathed her sword before swiping it vertically, creating a portal. Everyone stepped through to find themselves in a bandit tribe.

Vernal came out from the tent to see Raven and asked "What happened? And why is HE back!?" She spat out with venom at Qrow who sighed "Nice to meet you too, Vernal." Raven spoke "Let's go in my tent, we'll explain everything."

Once everybody was in, Raven had a kettle on a tray with several tea cups "Anybody want tea?"

What followed was a long conversation about Tyrian Callows. A serial killer wanted throughout Mistral, Mantle and Vacuo. Mercury told them about his affiliation with Salem and what her plans for Haven were. Dismantling the academies one by one. And acquiring some relics that were said to be of extraordinary power. One by one, everyone was given some tents, except for Mercury who was put in a cage, which he didn't mind. Raven promised that in the morning, she'll take them all to Haven Academy.

* * *

**_Ruby and Yang's Tent_**

Ruby laid down with Yang on her bed and asked "Yang?" Her sister replied "Yeah?" "Will we see Blake and Weiss?" Yang didn't respond for a full minute before saying "I don't know... Weiss is taken to gods know where while Blake is with her family." Ruby asked "Are you mad at her?"

Yang didn't talk for a full thirty seconds but it felt like an eternity. She finally responded "I love Blake. I wish she didn't leave, but it's her family. I can't be mad at her. I just hope she comes back." Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister in comfort as she whispered "So do I. I want to see Weiss again. I miss them so much." Yang clutched her sister's hands as she fought tears "I miss them too."

* * *

**_Team JNPR Tent_**

Jaune sighed as he stared at the roof of his tent. Pyrrha laid down with her head in his chest, playing with a bit of Jaune's jacket. "What are we going to do?" Pyrrha asked to practically no one but everyone heard "We do what any Huntsman or Huntress does. We fight. We won't let them break us." Jaune said which brought a smile to his teammates faces. "That's our fearless leader." Nora said. "Nora, when we face them, break their legs." She could only smirk evilly before falling asleep with Ren. Pyrrha looked up at Jaune who looked back before they shared a brief kiss then fell asleep.

* * *

**_Trevor's Tent_**

Trevor laid on a rug while Sypha laid with him and Alucard laid in his own rug as well. Trevor sighed "Seems like everyone has their own dark immortal monster that is the cause of all their problems." Sypha sighed as she plated with a bit of Trevor's tunic. "There's always going to be evil. This is simply a chapter in which evil won this round." Trevor hummed before looking at Alucard "Hey, is your neck alright?"

He turned and touched the spot of his bite "Well now I know how it feels to get bitten." Sypha snorted and Trevor chuckled "At least you left him a parting gift." Sypha then brought up "That reminds me, why did he cough up blood?" Trevor explained "The way vampire blood works is that it must enter a dead body to complete the process of vampirism. If vampire blood is consumed in a living body, it acts like a poison." Alucard chuckled "And I thought you were just a big dumb ass that drinks anything and fuck anything in sight." Trevor and Sypha laughed along with Alucard before their laughter died down. "Good night team." Sypha said before drifting off to sleep. Trevor held Sypha's hand as he slowly drifted to sleep along with his friends.


	13. Love Reunited

**_The Next Morning_**

Ruby pulled out a small black box from her pack and opened it to reveal her mechanical eye. She pulled it out and pushed it into her empty eye socket. After a couple blinks, her vision was complete and her menu powered up as she saw the time **_8:59 AM_**

She stretched her arms before putting her box in the pack and opened her tent to see the orange sky of the morning rising. She yawned before looking around before walking to a cage. The cage was made from the rib cage of a large animal and inside was Mercury. He was awake as he was rubbing his face of any tiredness. He looked to see Ruby approach him so he stretched his arms which cracked before greeting her. "Morning Pipsqueak."

Ruby sat down near the cage. "I just wanted to come by and say... Thanks for helping us." Mercury had to suppress a smile as he looked at her "You're welcome. Listen, I uh... I may have helped destroy Beacon. But I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. Cinder only recruited me because I was an assassin like my Dad. I knew that I was being used. Cinder never really cared for either of us. Emerald seemed so dead set on believing that Cinder loved her." Ruby looked at him before pulling an apple out from her pack and handed it to Mercury who took it gently. He said a quick thanks before taking a bite.

Ruby looked down at the ground and pulled some grass out and played with it. She then asked "If you knew she was using you, why follow her?" Mercury swallowed the piece of apple before sighing "I had nowhere to go. I doubt I would've been granted amnesty from you guys. I don't blame you guys for wanting to see me rot in prison for what I did. Though after seeing Emerald snap and nearly kill me? I'm better off in a cell than back with that crazy bitch."

Ruby watched him as he explained his reasoning. "What was your Dad like?" Mercury stiffened before sighing "In short? An asshole. He always came home drunk and it always ended with me bruised and bloody. He trained to become the perfect assassin. One with no emotional ties to anyone. One who wouldn't feel guilt or remorse when I killed someone. He even did the unthinkable... He stole my semblance away." Ruby's eyes widen as she put a hand to her mouth. Mercury laughed bitterly "He promised that I'd get it back if I became stronger. So I did. I got stronger, and what did I get? Nothing but kicks and punches when I was down. I learned a valuable lesson that day. Don't make promises to anyone. They'll go unfulfilled."

Ruby looked at him for a while before standing up. "We'll be in Haven shortly. After that, you'll be locked up." Ruby started walking away before Mercury called out "Hey Ruby." She looked back at him and he continued "Thank you... For saving my life." Ruby had a small smile before nodding and walking away.

Ruby walked back to see everyone awake and packed up. Yang saw Ruby and smiled "Morning sis! Sleep well?" Ruby bounced towards them "Yep! How about you all?" Everyone nodded. Qrow walked out of a tent and stretched his back out which cracked, relieving some pressure. He walked towards Mercury's cage and opened it so Mercury could step out. Qrow tied some rope around his hands and walked towards the group. Everyone except Ruby, glared at Mercury who simply looked away. Qrow asked "Everybody got everything they need? Just waiting for Raven." Speaking of whom, Raven appeared from her tent with Vernal behind her. Qrow sighed before Raven stepped forward and looked at them all. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

Raven placed her hand on her sword before pulling it out. Before she could fully unsheath it, a male voice shouted "Boss!" Everyone looked to see two bandits holding a girl with white hair in a ponytail. Ruby opened her mouth, hoping for it to be her. The bandits placed her down on the ground who weakly got on her hands and knees. Raven asked "Who's this?" Bandit #1 explained "We found her in a wrecked Bullhead. She was the only one alive." Ruby stepped forward before getting on her knees and raised the girl's head only to gasp.

It was Weiss. Her face had some dirt smudged but her eyes and scar were still there. Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes before widening at the sight. She whispered "Ruby..." Ruby then screamed "WEISS!" Before launching herself onto Weiss. Ruby started crying into her neck as she held onto Weiss tightly. Weiss also started crying before moving Ruby's head to face her. Weiss pressed her lips against Ruby's in a kiss of love and desperation. Ruby kissed back with her eyes closed before pulling back and looking into Weiss's eyes. "Weiss... I-I've missed you so much."

Weiss made a sound that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh. Ruby pulled her up and kept hugging her before everyone, except Mercury and Trevor's team, joined in for a hug. Yang held Weiss's face and looked at her "How the hell did you get here? How did you escape?" Everyone seemed eager to hear what happened however Qrow stepped in "Before we get to that, let's get to Haven and get settled in before we talk, OK?"

Everyone reluctantly agreed and Raven pulled her sword out and swiped vertically, creating a portal and everyone stepped through. Weiss gasped at the beautiful architecture and her knees buckled as she realized. She was in Mistral. She was with her girlfriend again. She was with her friends again. It felt like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Qrow gave a goodbye hug to Raven and Yang hugged her mother before Raven walked back through the portal, leaving them alone in the courtyard. Qrow lead them all towards a house that they were able to procure. Qrow lead Mercury to the Mistralian jailhouse before arriving back at their house.

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang sat down on a couch as Team JNPR sat down on another couch and Trevor, Alucard, and Sypha sat down on another couch. Jaune then asked "So Weiss... What happened? How did you end up here?" Ruby interlocked her fingers with Weiss who smiled at her before taking a deep breath before diving into what happened.

"Well... I woke up to find myself in my old room, but it turned out to be a part of an old Great War bunker in the Tundra. I was being held prisoner by Jacques... And Whitley." Qrow's eyes widen before asking "I thought he was in prison after Willow overthrew him." Weiss shook her head "The Council of Atlas released him and sheltered him at the bunker where he paid a bunch of mercenaries to be his muscle. He threatened to throw me in with the mercenaries if I didn't comply with him." Everyone snarled at his threat. Yang's eyes flashed red as she clutched her fists. Ruby felt pissed for the first time since the Fall.

Weiss released a shuddered breath before continuing "I was forced to sing but refused so Jacques threw me in the room with all those... Pigs. But before they could do anything... Father saved me." Ruby gasped "Vlad saved you?" Weiss nodded "Along with Mother."

Alucard asked "My father saved you?" Weiss looked at Alucard and asked "Who're you?" She finally took notice of Trevor and Sypha. Sypha went first "I'm Sypha Belnades. A Speaker." " I'm Trevor Belmont."

"Belmont? You're the ones that killed Father, aren't you?" She said in an tone that was less than friendly. Trevor put a hand on his whip while Sypha put a hand on his shoulder. The tension rose high as Alucard put his hands up "Yes we are... We needed to stop him from killing any more people."

Ruby put a hand on Weiss's shoulder "Weiss, please calm down." Weiss looked at her before sagging her shoulders "I'm sorry." Alucard stood up and announced himself "I am Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes." Weiss widen her eyes before standing up as well. "You're the one Father talked about. You're his son." Alucard stiffened before asking "What did he say about me?" Weiss spoke "He's missed you. He's... He's sorry for what he put you through." Alucard was shocked and looked down "Where... Where is he?" Weiss replied "He's in Atlas. He's governing the kingdom, along with Mother."

Alucard was silent before Jaune asked "How is he governing all of Atlas? I thought Ironwood did." Weiss sighed before chuckling "He overthrew the entire council and established it as a monarchy." Everyone was shocked before bombarding her "What!?" "How is that possible!?" "How did he do it!?" Qrow shouted "Enough!" It silenced everyone "If we let Snowflake explain, then we can get a sense of what exactly Vlad did. Please continue."

Weiss was grateful so she continued "On the day Vlad saved me, I was... Shot by Jacques." She unbuttoned ber blouse and turned around to reveal a bullet scar in between her shoulder blades. Ruby put her hands to her mouth and tears started to brew. Weiss buttoned her blouse and continued "I learned that Mother killed him and Vlad... Turned me into a vampire to save me. We went back to our house in Atlas where I was reunited. Father started training me, along with Mother who also was turned into a vampire. One day, I stumbled upon a letter saying that Father was to be tried at court for the death of Jacques."

"He revealed to me his plan. He would turn the trial into one for the council. He told Ironwood and Willow who agreed since they had no part in the other council members deeds. It turns out the council have been accepting bribes from Jacques, allowing him to continue his dealings with his questionable business practices. Faunus slave labour, slave auctions, every bad thing. He promptly destroyed the council and made himself King of Atlas."

Everyone had their eyes the size of dinner plates before Qrow started laughing "This... Guy. Hahaha! That cheeky dick waffle!" Weiss had a little giggle before continuing when Qrow's laughter died down "As his first decree, he asked for my mother's hand in marriage and made her the Queen of Atlas." Alucard looked at her "Father has a new wife?" Weiss shook her head "Not yet. The marriage is in two months." Trevor then muttered "Let's hope no one fucks with this one before we have a repeat of last time." Sypha spoke "For once, I agree."

"So... How did you get here?" Pyrrha asked as she was leaning on Jaune's shoulder. "Well... I told Father about... Wanting to find Ruby." Weiss looked at Ruby whose heart started pumping faster, making Weiss's senses go wild while she tried calming down. "And... Father told me that Mercury and Emerald were last seen there. So I figured you'd might be there." Ruby hugged her girlfriend to which Weiss embraced. Weiss let go and looked at them all "I'm so happy to have found you all."

Qrow smiled before standing up "I'm gonna grab a drink. To celebrate the occasion." Ruby asked "Qrow, I thought you quit drinking." He looked back at his niece "Don't worry. I'll be responsible." Trevor stood up as well "I'm going to have a drink with him as well. Besides, I've been curious as to what counts as alcohol in this world." Trevor and Qrow walked outside and towards the bar. There was a silence before Jaune asked "Anybody up for breakfast?" Everybody exclaimed, clearly starving. Jaune stood up with Ren and they walked to the kitchen to see what they have to work with.

Weiss sat down with Ruby with her head on the redhead's shoulder and their fingers intertwined. "I love you, Weiss." She could only smile and close her eyes as she replied "I love you too, dolt." For the first time in a while, everything was going to be OK.


	14. The End For Now

It is often said that a point in a story, evil triumphs over the light. After Beacon's Fall, things slowly broke apart. All the kingdoms were damaged in a way. All the negativity from the fall had brought Grimm. Many huntsman and huntresses fell to the claws and jaws of the darkened beasts. Vale is collapsing, and barely hanging on by threads. Those threads were the faculty members of Beacon. Mistral was recovering from the Grimm attacks that have accelerated since that fateful night. Vacuo was impossible to tell since it survived solely on independence. Atlas had changed as well.

It's government had collapsed before being turned into a monarchy, at the hand of Dracula. The Schnee Dust Company was disbanded and redone as Tepes Industries. Mantle was seeing improvements through its walls being repaired along with new housing for the homeless and employment for all. People with different educational skills were able to show their talents thanks to Tepes Industries' larger branches in development. Robyn, the Hero of Mantle was working out details with her new King about what other improvements can be made.

Willow was unfortunately not living the dream. For she was pissed. Pissed at her fiance for letting Weiss just leave after getting her back from Jacques just weeks ago. She couldn't cancel their wedding because even she knew she would've done the same thing he'd have done. However, it didn't mean she wasn't still pissed off. Willow retreated to their bedroom, just after screaming at Dracula for 20 minutes straight, and he just took it all. Soon, crying filled the room as she stained the bed sheets with her bloody tears. Dracula entered and quickly embraced his love who could only cry while clutching a picture of Weiss and her sitting together.

Dracula promised her that Weiss will return to Atlas. He believed in his daughter. She believed him, but all she cared was seeing her daughter. Their main line for communication was destroyed when Beacon fell. All that's possible is just within Kingdom communication.

* * *

Over in Menagerie, Sun was healing up after the encounter with Ilia. His stomach was showed some scars that resembled lightning strikes. He was back up on his feet and Blake was grateful to see her friend alive. She went through a chest until the flag of the old White Fang was revealed. Blake noticed another flag underneath which revealed to be an entirely new flag. It was a blue flag with the animal now looking up front with axes and swords surrounding it. Blair then remembered the meeting. A new force. One that would be governed by both humans and faunus.

Ghira explained that after the meeting, he and Kali worked on it and wanted to show Dracula the flag after the Vytal Festival. However, the Fall of Beacon stopped everything. Blake then proposed to start without Dracula. To begin recruitment for the New White Fang.

* * *

In Mistral, The teams were off doing separate activities.

Ruby laid down on the couch with her head on Weiss's lap as she played with her hair. Yang sat on a chair with her feet on the table, playing a game on her scroll.

Jaune and Pyrrha went to train outside in the patio, which ended with them making out against a wall.

Ren and Nora were outside, exploring the markets before Ren had to drag Nora out after she got a little bit eccentric with some of the market people. Alucard and Sypha explored the kingdom, to experience its culture and their people.

Mercury laid down in his bed, in his cell with nothing but his thoughts.

Emerald, the sadistic serial killer, known as Crimson Emerald hid in the shadows as she licked the blood from her blades. Her latest kill were a couple of teenage hooligans that were butchered without mercy as her singing was the last thing they heard.

Qrow and Trevor were at the bar, having the Vampire Hunter try new alcohol. At one point, Trevor passed out drunk while Qrow chuckled and took a quick sip. He put Trevor's arms around Qrow's neck before turning to see a boy with brown skin, brown hair and yellow green eyes. "I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." The boy looked to the side and muttered "Shut up, I'm getting there." Qrow narrowed his eyes before the boy asked "Um... I'm supposed to tell you, can I have my cane back?" Qrow was shocked before a warm smiled appeared on his face and reached for his belt and pulled out the cane and tossed it to the boy.

"It's good to have you back, Oz."

**_AN/ Here it is. The end of RWBY Faith: Reunited. I thought it was a good point to end it on. Don't worry, folks. I'll have the first chapter of our next story up within the next few days. I have to thank everyone for sticking and showing support for this story. It's an amazing feeling to complete another piece of the story. I hope you all enjoyed and I will reveal the story soon. Stay classy, my friends._**


	15. New Book Announcement

Ruby appeared out of nowhere and waved at the audience. "Hey everyone! So as you can probably guess, this book is finished." Weiss appeared next to Ruby "However, we're proud to announce the third book of the RWBY Faith story." Blake flipped over to join Weiss and Ruby "The author is still in the works of planning it all out" Yang rode Bumblebee next to Blake and got out "But he's already got one chapter, the intro ready! We'd like to present to you all"

Team RWBY announced

**_"RWBY: Faith Damaged!"_**

Yang rose her fist up "Oh man, I cannot wait to see what the author's got in store for these guys!" Ruby was shaking with excitement "IT'S SO EXCITING!" Weiss sighed before smiling "Let's just hope it's worth the wait" Blake responded "Oh don't worry. I think it will be."

"Head on over to his page and get to reading and stay tuned for more chapters as he puts them out! We'll see you all later!" Ruby said as she waved at the readers.


End file.
